Under the Bloody Moon 2: The twists of fate
by MizzMarie729
Summary: After nearly eighteen years of marriage Sesshomaru is always busy and away extending his lands. Little does he know that he will be faced with two wars when he gets home... 1. keeping his family and 2. keeping them alive. Actual summary inside... Sess/Rin
1. The royalty from the North and the West

**PREVIEW- **This is a preview of the first chapter I just put up. Go and check it out!

/secure/stats.php

**Under the bloody moon2: **

**The twists of fate… **

**Chapter one: **The royalty of the Northern and Western Lands…

Summary: Nearly eighteen years after Rin and Sesshomaru marry and have their daughter Midori, he is often taking off to expand his territory. Mean while Rin is alone raising her daughter, and a war is being planned behind everyone's back. A war set against the Western Lands… two Sesshomaru may not be able to fight. One keeping his family, and two keeping them alive. Meanwhile Halder and Sagoe bring their children to visit Rin. How will Sesshomaru feel when his daughter and Halder's outspoken son team up... and get into more trouble.

Authors note: Hey guys yes I am finally back! Sorry I just didn't know how I wanted to start it! Sorry it took me so darn long! But here I am, and here is the first chapter to my new story. Thank you those who read my original and are now moving onto this one.

A young woman ran around the castle garden her mothers eye strongly on her. Midori, little sweet Midori. It meant green, which was Rin's favorite color at the time. Akemi, that was Rin's daughters middle name… or more of a knick name. It meant beautiful which Rin loved calling her daughter because Rin loved making her daughter smile. Sesshomaru wasn't around very often, and Rin was left alone at home while Sesshomaru was extending their territory. Rin tried to tell herself, more like make herself believe, he did it for them. But for awhile he began to crave more power, as if he had lost it by having a family.

He barely spent time with his family anymore, and Rin didn't know how to keep her daughters questions at bay. Now Midori was almost eighteen herself, and Rin was beginning to feel like her youth was slipping away from her. Rin still had a youth to her, the wrinkles had not yet started appearing. But Rin was starting to feel as if everyday went by way too fast. There was times when Rin thought of leaving, but knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't allow it.

'Ha,' Rin thought angrily. When it came to her daughter, not even Sesshomaru could stop her from making her happy. A sigh escaped as she watched her daughter sit down on the ground and pick a flower. Jaken was some where running around trying to keep an eye on the unruly teen, "Midori!"

"Mama?" Midori asked looking up at her mother standing by a nearby window watching her.

"Are you staying out of trouble?" Rin asked her daughter as Midori stood up, wow how tall she had grown since a child.

"Hai mama," Midori said her long flowing dress looked much like her mothers. It had become a fashion in their region do to Rin, and her fondness of it.

Surprisingly Midori did not have her fathers silver hair, but inherited a more brown red color do to her mothers dark brown almost black hair. She did not inherit one or the other, but it met in the middle. She did however have her fathers eyes, and his crescent moon on her forehead. Her cheeks were free like her mothers, and her ears were not as long as her fathers… but they were pointy. She had grown into quite a woman, and yet her father was barely around to see it. So every time he would come home from business he would be so surprised how much she had grown.

"I would like to talk with you," Rin smiled at her daughter. Midori nodded before walking back to the castle. She was so much like her mother, and Rin knew it.

--

"Momma," Midori asked turning the corner.

"My daughter," Rin said her face glowing in the light.

"You wished to speak with me?" she asked her mother, "when is father going to be back? It has been nearly five months since he left."

"I know sweet heart, but papa said six months," Rin said looking sympathetically. Midori just nodded softly before lowering her gaze to the floor, "you know what he does for us…"

"Not anymore mama he only does what he does for himself now," Midori said watching her mother drop her own gaze before continuing with her speech, "why do you let him make you feel like this momma. I know your always crying and unhappy late at night…"

"Enough!" Rin yelled looking up at her daughter, "you know nothing of the sort. I love your father so I stick by him and his decisions…"

"Maybe you shouldn't. He obviously doesn't love us, otherwise he would be with us. And a woman shouldn't let a man put her in any position mother, truly you…" Midori was cut off by her mother.

"Enough I said Midori! Who filled your head with such poisoned idiocy?" Rin asked feeling her anger building up, "a woman's place is by her husbands side no matter what. We should be grateful for what we get…"

"If this is what marriage does to you then I will never marry!" Midori yelled angry that her usually so strong mother was letting herself get so weak.

"You will marry who your father tells you," Rin said feeling her breaths get shallow and her body get shaky, "but enough of this…"

"But mother," Midori said before her mother raised her hand for silence.

"I said enough of this Midori," Rin said trying to regain her posture, "I brought you in here to talk about an upcoming event… not of your father. He will not be here for it, otherwise it would probably not be allowed."

'There was time when I got whatever I want… but now he doesn't quite seem to care,' Rin thought back to the beginning and how happy they were, how happy she was.

--Flashback--

Rin was holding the baby in her arms when Sesshomaru walked in with a semi smile. He seemed so happy about their daughter, and it showed on his face. Rin handed Midori over to her husband and mate who bounced the little bundle of joy in his arms.

"She's beautiful like her mother," Sesshomaru commented softly. A smile erupted on Rin's young face.

"She's got my heart like her father does, and his eyes…" Rin smiled placing a hand on the baby and kissing Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just smiled before looking back at the baby, "what should we name her?"

"Can we name her Midori?" Rin asked giving him a look her couldn't deny, he still owed her.

"If that's what you wish," Sesshomaru said kissing her forehead before sitting down and rocking his daughter. Rin watched him in aw of how sweet of a scene it truly was.

-End of flashback-

"What do you wish to talk to me about then?" Midori asked trying to not upset her mother anymore.

"Do you remember young Lord Juro? And Lady Aneko? The daughter of King Halder and his wife Sagoe?" Rin asked as Midori watched her mother.

"Yes I remember them. I remember that their son was a snotty child, but I did like very much Aneko. Although she is a year and a half younger then I," Midori said fiddling with the long sleeves of her dress.

"Well they are coming to visit for awhile," Rin said smiling at her daughter. They were in one of the smaller meeting rooms. It wasn't used often, but Rin remembered Sesshomaru playing hide and seek with Midori in that room. Whenever he would play… after hours of begging and playing.

"Is that so?!" Midori said a whole new excitement in her eyes, "when will they be here?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, and that is why we are having new dresses made. Rooms will be cleaned and decorated for them, as a dinner party is also being prepared. So you should get to class early today, and then get to the dressing room so you can be fitted for a dress," Rin said touching her daughters face. Midori smiled before running off to find Jaken who scolded her for taking off when he turned his back for a second.

--

Midori stood still while the youkai servants went to work on her dress. They wrapped her with fabrics pinning them together and measuring before layering more things on. It was such a long process which Rin made sure to get done early so she could take her ride. She loved riding down to the village where she could watch her people working and being happy. She loved talking with them and seeing what she could do to make things better, and she loved to help those who were once like her.

"That was kind of you," a man said catching her off guard. Rin turned around and glanced over at her gray horse who watched carefully, "what you just did for that old woman. Her husband died four months ago with their son and she has been alone and moneyless since. I am not even sure she has a home…"

"Why not?" Rin asked as she watched Ingwë snort and stomp his foot wanting to get a move on, "the town should take her in and shelter her."

"Yes we have tried but most of us our struggling ourselves with our great Lord Sesshomaru making his province larger. More people are taking up space, and more money is being collect for the wars that we have no part in," the human man said as he watched Rin, "you look familiar…"

"I am no one, no one you know at least," Rin lied as she thought about what he said, "and what is your name sir?"

" I am Kenji I own this store here," he said pointing to a little store that had weapons, papers, and foreign things he had collected for cheap or trade.

"Well Kenji I am sorry to hear about this sad tale. Does your lord not know of this?" Rin asked trying to hide her identity.

"Oh I am most positive he does. He is the one taxing us," Kenji said making Rin look at him as if she had seen something frightening.

"He never men…" Rin then stopped herself, "what a terrible lord."

"Oh do not speak such things milady," Kenji's eyes went wide as Rin looked at him curiously for a moment, "such things could get you killed. Many disappear for talking of our lord in such ways. It would be a devastation if something were to happen to someone as beautiful as you…"

"You are too kind," Rin said blushing feeling as if she hadn't been attractive lately.

"No I am honest is what I am milady. I wish to possibly know your name," Kenji said catching Rin's eye for a moment. She hadn't felt as young and attractive in awhile.

"My name?" Rin asked looking to him before thinking a moment she didn't really know how to respond to that, "my name? Is… Akemi."

"That's a very beautiful name," Kenji said smiling at her handsomely. Rin didn't like the feeling inside she was getting, "Your different… you seem human. But at the same time almost… like a youkai."

"No, I am a human," Rin nodded hoping that her hair covered the purple markings on her neck. The same as the markings on Sesshomaru's face.

"Well whatever you may be I feel most pleasured to meet you," Kenji said in aw of the woman.

"You are still young sir I'm sure you have better things to fiddle with older women," Rin said before turning her gaze to something else before walking to Ingwë. Kenji quickly ran up to Rin catching her off guard.

"Don't go yet… I, am not as young as I may seem," he said as she watched him. She smiled feeling a little surprised, because he was indeed one of the most handsome men around that she had seen.

"You are not yet married then?" Rin asked unable to make her smile disappear, "what is wrong with you?"

"What? Well… nothing," Kenji said thinking about it as he helped Rin on her horse, "I don't think."

"Well then good day to you sir," Rin said smiling down at him.

"Will I see you again? Truly you must come back and visit me. Perhaps look around my story and have some lunch. Friends are hard to make in times like these," Kenji said staring at her as if she was a priceless artifact… a one in a kind piece. Something Rin hadn't seen from her husband in sometime, fore he was far too busy to.

"Perhaps," Rin blushed as she stroked her stallions neck.

"Promise?" Kenji said making Rin's younger smile come out, the one she used when she would find a field of flowers.

"Promise," Rin said nodding, "perhaps in a day or two. I am most busy…"

"Where do you live?" Kenji asked making Rin frown, "I'm sorry milady your business is none of mine…"

"It is alright Kenji," Rin said swallowing nervously, "I just don't know you well enough yet to talk of my affairs with you. Besides how do you know if I am married or not?"

"It doesn't matter I would still wish to be your friend," Kenji said making Rin smile, "please Lady Akemi keep to your promise. Have a good day milady."

"Thank you sir," Rin said bowing her head before riding back to the castle where she needed her rest.

--

Midori stood with her mother waiting to greet the king and queen as well their children. Which they had three of. First was the eldest son Juro, but he was also called Benjiro or Jiro, a little under a month older then Midori, a daughter Aneko who was a little over a year younger then Midori, and a new child… a baby girl named Saika. She was only two years old and told to be a little rebel, quite the handful.

"King Halder, Queen Sagoe, Prince Juro, princess' Aneko and Saika have arrived maladies," one of the guards walked in and bowed before the large family entered.

"Sagoe! Halder!" Rin said standing up and walked to them. A big hug was exchanged between them.

"You've done so much with this place," Sagoe said thinking of all the bright colors that made this once stoic and sad looking place lively.

"Yeah and what has your no good husband think of it? Has even been around to notice it?" Halder said thinking of Sesshomaru. Rin got a look of anger and shock in her eyes before Sagoe nudged Halder.

"Halder my dear that was uncalled for. Show respect to the Lord of the Western Lands. He helped us when we needed it remember?" Sagoe asked as Rin cooled down a moment. Midori smiled slowly hating her father, and not the only one to do so. When she was a child her father spent a lot of time with her, and he even took her to many places. But as she got older he started ignoring her more as he was always busy and off extending his lands with wars that were not needed. She didn't even know her father anymore, "is this your lovely daughter Midori?"

"Yes it is, Midori would you come over and great our guests," Rin said turning to smile at her daughter. Midori smiled at her mother as she nodded making her way to the group.

"My King and Queen it is a pleasure to meet you once again," Midori curtsied making them smile as they noticed a lot of Sesshomaru and Rin in her.

"My she has grown up," Halder said smiling at the girl.

"You have become so beautiful Lady Midori," Sagoe said taking her hand in hers, "I still remember when you were but a little child. My how time makes you grows so fast."

"Where is you lovely children?" Rin asked wanting to see the new child, "I have not met your newest addition to the family."

"Aneko bring the baby," Sagoe called to her daughter was helping brings their things in.

"Yes mama," Aneko said walking in with a little girl all dressed up. Rin could tell Sagoe took pride in dressing her children.

"This is baby Saika," Sagoe said taking her youngest daughter from her eldest daughter. Not too long after in came walking a boy, so tall and handsome the whole room nearly stopped. Rin was so shocked by how tall and older looking he was. He had long blowing dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, he had the red stripes on his cheeks like his mother, and his fathers handsome features. Midori watched him as he smiled as if he had just won some kind of battle. His eyes slowly scanned the room and landed on hers which she quickly dropped to avoid any kind of contact.

"Lady Midori?" his voice was deep like a mans, unlike she remembered when they were children. He was such a mean child when they were younger, he always picked on her… and caused ruckus in her peaceful castle. He even got her into trouble once. Midori raised her eyes to see his still on hers and it took her back, he still had the same eyes…

--Flashback--

"Are you a chicken?" he teased pulling on Midori's braid. She just huffed and puffed before placing her clenched fists on her hips.

"No!" she yelled as the eight year old made clucking noises. Midori wanted to punch him, but she just kept her cool like a princess should.

"Then lets go chicken," Juro joked making Midori glare before grabbing her pony and following the boy out. Juro came early when he was born, Midori then came several weeks after him… so even though they were in the same age range he used the "I'm Older card," often.

"We aren't supposed to," Midori said starting to find excuses not to go.

"We aren't suppose to what?" Juro asked walking close to her.

"We aren't suppose to go in there, into that forest… especially this late in the evening. And most especially without adults," Midori said being the usual smart one she was.

"You're a princess start acting like it milady," Juro teased jumping up on his horse which was bigger then Midori's. She hesitated, but chased after him into the forest where they got lost. The sun fell faster then they had expected, and the whole town searched for them. No one thought they would go in there, so they didn't search for them in the forest. They had to stay the night out there, and worried their mothers to death. When someone finally found them their fathers were furious, they were both scolded and grounded. That was the last time she had seen Juro for a week. After that they only came for one more one day event, where they stayed the night… they were thirteen. And all he did was make fun of her the whole time until Midori finally broke out in tears and called him a name which got her in trouble with her mother.

-End of Flashback-

Midori glared at him which he only smiled. How he was still so darn cocky, and she couldn't stand that. All he was to her was a pretty boy with a title, someone she would not associate unless she had to. Rin smiled at her daughter thankful she only had one child, but secretly wanted another. Just one other. A boy.

"Milady," Juro teased with his eyes as he stalked her way taking up her hand and kissing it. She just pulled her hand away like he had dripped acid on it and gave him a look that showed she didn't care much for his presents.

"Milord," she said respectfully with her mouth, but her eyes spoke of much dislike.

"Well I can see you have grown, some what," he teased making her smile fade.

"At least one us has," Midori smiled once more before her mother nudged her. Midori looked to her mother with a triumphant smile that made her mother try to hide her own smirk.

"Well," Juro started before his father nudged him, "it is still quite a joy to be once more in the presence of you milady. As well the queen of the Western Lands."

"Yes it is quite a joy to have you amongst us once again my friends," Rin smiled before showing them to their rooms, "now dinner will be ready soon so you must get ready."

"Yes of course," Sagoe said before walking to the guest room. Midori showed Aneko and Juro to their rooms. Aneko had to share one with her little sister, which she didn't mind. Aneko took her stuff into her room as Midori uncomfortably led Juro to his. Once they reached it she turned to leave, but he blocked her way.

"Well aren't you going to show me around the room?" Juro smiled making her glare at him.

"You can find your way around the room yourself I assume your not as stupid as you look," Midori said pushing him out of her way. He grabbed her arm making her turn to look at him.

"Well how about you help me unpack then and welcome me properly," and a mischievous smile came onto his face making her eyes widen before she slapped him in the face.

"Your as much a pig as you are an idiot," Midori fumed as she pulled from his gasp, "now if you please… good day milord."

"Good day milady and don't worry your not my type anyways," he smiled as he watched her walk away. He laughed before closing the door behind him. What a wild one that girl always was, much like her mother was.

--

Midori fumed all day at how infuriating that boy was, how dare he put his hands on her and make fun of her in such a provocative way. How dare he insult her in such ways? OHHHH she fumed in such aggravation she wanted to storm down there and leave something smelly in his room. Midori dressed up trying to get ready for the dinner party. She placed on her green dress which was her favorite color, and it made her hair stand out… even look more red then it really was. She tied it back into a pony tail and brushed it, which took a long time since it was long.

She could hear music starting bellow her, which meant the party was starting. She quickly finished up and ran out of her room running into Aneko. They both greeted each other and walked down to the room where all the festivities were being held. It was a large room which Rin had seen on one of her travels demanding one be made. It had a beautiful marble floor, and beautiful tables set around a large dancing floor. Rin loved to dance, Sesshomaru and her danced a lot when no one was awake. Midori learned only because Rin loved it so much, and she knew it would make her mother happy. But much like her mother she took pleasure in dancing and riding her horse Moon Raiser also know as Mais, who was a white horse with a black nose.

"Entering princess Aneko and Midori," someone announced as the girls walked down the stairs. They took their seats and talked about the things going on in their lives. Rin was too busy conversing with Sagoe and playing with the baby, "entering prince Juro."

"No offense but I really don't like your brother Aneko," Midori said as she took a bite of her pork.

"My brother really isn't all the bad Midori he just for some reason has a rivalry with you," Aneko said taking a bite of her food, "ever since you were kids. I think it was he tried to kiss you or something silly, but you wouldn't. That's what my mother says, and he's just become so popular lately he has a large ego. But he truly is a good guy."

"Yeah to others, and I don't recall that ever happening. Besides why would anyone want to…" she stopped herself when he walked in with a young lady. She was beautiful, which for some reason struck Midori. She had always been praised for looking like her father, but she was most certainly not that beautiful. She was modern, especially for having some youkai in her, "is that one of my maids?"

"I think it is one of the ladies from town, one of the higher up ones," Aneko said making Midori just smile.

"That's all he can get?" Midori said trying to hide her self consciousness of the girl.

"I doubt it he has had some pretty well beautiful dates before," Aneko said still eating her food.

"Whom he probably paid," Midori said stabbing at her food.

"Does some one sound jealous about my brother?" Aneko laughed making Midori look at her before shaking her head.

"No way never!" she shouted making everyone look at her, "absolutely not. He isn't even close to my type, that is just barbaric and silly. I merely don't like him."

"Right," Aneko smiled before turning her attention to her food again. She was a lovely girl with long light brown hair almost golden like her mothers, and blue green eyes. She didn't have the marking on her face, but had her mother and fathers some what pointed ears.

Dinner went on and when they were finished they all got up to dance. The music was beautiful, and almost all of them knew it. The other lands would have looked at them like they were crazy, but Rin had been very interested in Halder's findings on his journeys. So she took a lot of the things she learned, and so the rest of the castle and lands knew of it. There were still a few places which stuck strictly to the old ways.

Midori stood up noticing Juro staring at her before she turned her head with attitude and walked away. A young man walked up to her asking for a dance from her, and though she wanted to say no she did not. Juro brought a date, so she would dance with the fine young youkai. He had long black hair and kind green eyes. He took her hand and they began a dance. Juro just smiled as he pulled his date onto the dance floor and they danced. The girl did not know exactly how to dance, and neither did Midori's dance partner. He knew how, but not as fluent and well as her.

"I think I have had enough for one night thank you kind sir," Midori said politely curtsying. He bowed and watched her make her way through the crowd.

"Not a good enough dancer for you?" Juro said catching up to her. Midori just smiled at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"He was an exquisite dancer, but clearly your date knows nothing," Midori said giving him a look that was mocking. He just smiled and dipped his head.

"You are correct, she does not move the way I like," he said making her frown, "dance with me."

"No one demands anything of me," Midori glare at him.

"Do not argue milady," he said taking her and pulling her close. Midori's eyes went wide, but his grip on her was tight. He was a beautiful dancer, the way he moved… and the way he moved her without getting in the way. They made such a beautiful dancing pair. Their moves were flawless and graceful, both were running out of air with the fast pace song. It stopped and so did the dancers who began to clap. Midori's chest was raising and lowering heavily as she tried to catch her breath, it had been awhile since she danced like that. He too seemed a little winded, but he did not show it like she did. A slow song began to play and she backed up trying to turn, but his hand grabbed her wrist and he pulled her close once more.

"I must go," she swallowed still breathing heavily. He just stared down at her with deep eyes and a serious gaze that gave her chills, "truly I must…"

"Say no more you are much too winded," he said pulling her closer making her open her mouth a little in shock as he began to twirl her and then pull her close. Back and forth, side to side to the music. He led and she followed, and he would not let loose his gaze. Midori was so terrified to make any sudden movement, she didn't get what was going on… why was she getting a funny fluttering feeling in her stomach. His gaze was perhaps much too serious for her. When the music stopped he lowered her into a dip as he watched her intensely. He held her in that position making her feel uncomfortable until she looked away and he slowly brought her back up. Everyone clapped but they just stared at each other unsure of what to say or do.

"I think it is time, to um, for me to…" she didn't know what to say as she swung her hand around trying to point to her room. He just smiled as his hand lowered down her back making her stop him before he reached her destination. She sourly spoke up able to regain her normal stature, "goodnight milord."

"Milady," he dipped his head as she backed up a ways then spun around taking off for her room. She was so confused, but she would not let herself think on it. To her he was just a jerk who had grown up to be also a pervert.


	2. The first pages

**Chapter 2: **The first pages...

Authors note + Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything to do with it.

Hey guys I am sorry it took me SOOOOO long to get started on this, new… um issues maybe I will let it slip soon.

Midori brushed her hair staring at herself in the mirror. She began to wonder about her mother, and whether she was going to be alright. Her mother was strong, brave, and always there for Midori. But her father hadn't seemed to show much interest in his family anymore, and yet Rin still stood by his side either foolish or desperate enough to believe that he was gone for them.

Midori quickly tied her hair back before walking out of her room and heading to the stables. Her horse called out once it saw her, and this made Midori smile. She grabbed the white mare and began to brush her down before saddling her. She skipped the major process and made it quick so she could get out into the open, and finally she was able to. With the doors wide open and her mounted on her horse she took off through the fields. Greens and yellows zoomed past the girl with a wide smile on her face as her horse's hooves dug into the earth ripping at it as it raced with the wind.

She found her normal spot embedded in the forest she was never really allowed in, but it was the only place she could find peace and solitude. The only place where she could practice her fighting in confidence. Midori loved the sword, but found more comfort and ease in the bow. Her target was almost flawless, unlike her foot work with the sword… she was clumsy. Her mother hated to admit it, but she was clumsier then Rin. Midori pulled out her bow and arrows shooting a tiny target she was placing on trees. She was trying harder and harder to shoot from farther distances, but her range seemed to sadly have a limit. Midori jumped when rustling of bushes broke her concentration and she shot off an arrow in the wrong direction.

"Ouch!" a voice said making her jump and her eyes widen. But the bow went up and an arrow in hand just in case.

"Whose there?!" Midori yelled curiously. A young man walked out of the clearing pulling an arrow from his arm, "oh… you."

"Yeah me and you shot me," Juro said holding the bloody arrow in his hand, "apparently you are a bad aimer…"

"Is that so?" Midori asked dropping her bow and placing a hand on her hip.

"Yeah that is so you missed," he said throwing the arrow at her. She just stood there as it plopped onto the ground.

"Hardly, I was aiming for your heart. Nearly half an inch I would say, then again I could see you," Midori said a smile that just made him roll his eyes.

"If you wanted my protection milady all you had to ask, all of this amateur work is embarrassing," Juro said his horse slowly walking around the tree obviously tired. He must have been riding much earlier then her.

"Amateur? I am a much better archer then yourself _milord_," she mocked him with a smug smile.

"Is that so?" Juro said walking closer to her. Midori got nervous and began to walk backwards a little bit, "nervous?"

"Hardly," Midori said stopping so he was only a inch from her face. She was shocked when he grabbed her and kissed her. She let out a shriek slapping him. He just laughed finding amusement in teasing and toying with her, "you are a pervert. Leave my presence at once!"

"No I think I will stay… that was barely payment for what I am about to teach you," he said walking towards her.

"Your disgusting and I think you should leave," Midori said backing into a tree.

"I think you want me to stay," Juro said grabbing her wrist making her eyes widen. He only pulled her off of the tree to place her where he wanted her, "don't worry that kiss wasn't enjoyable enough for a second. I won't bother you anymore with that."

"Good," Midori said unsure what to say as he walked behind her trying to put her into a stance, "excuse me I know what I am doing."

"Really lets see then," Juro said walking away from her. Midori just shrugged loosening her arms a moment before getting into position and shooting the target. She smile releasing her form. He clapped walking closer to her and then past her. Midori watched as he grabbed the target and placed it way farther down. Midori groaned shrinking a little, "let's see it."

"Oh very well," Midori said pulling the bow up and an arrow out. She released the arrow and it flung past the trees and hit her mark… but not where it was supposed to hit. It was three inches off.

"Hmmm," Juro said lifting his arrow up and shooting the target exactly where he wanted it.

"Oh… show off," she mumbled making him look to her. She gave him a weak smile. He just smiled triumphantly before placing her in position again. She sighed, but it was the same issues she had been working on for months.

"Just don't spend so much time aiming Midori," he said making her turn to look at him, he had never used her name… was he being serious for once. He just smiled and turned her, "find your target point at it stand like this keep your arm strong… and stop thinking so much."

"Right," she said as he touched her shoulder before she let loose so she couldn't think before she released the arrow, and sure enough it hit the target. She turned to look at him in shock, but of course he had his smug smile on once more.

"See," he said dipping his head to the side and raised his shoulders. Midori let out a laugh then raised her eyes and covered her mouth. He got a curious look on his face.

"I have to go now," Midori said backing away not knowing how he managed to make her smile and laugh. He just watched her mount her horse and ride off away from where they were residing.

She rode her horse at a trot trying to get the memory out of her head. How could she ever smile at that pompous show off? She was so mad at herself for letting him even help her. She swallowed biting her lip hating it before something caught her off guard and she was knocked off her horse. She let out a loud scream as she hit the floor. The horse nickered as it backed away from the large youkai staring down at them with large fangs and drool hitting the floor with acid.

"Food," it growled with a wicked smile. Midori reached for her bow but all of her arrows were scattered.

"Oh no," Midori said softly feeling for something anything as her breaths got heavy with panic. She began to plead, "p…please."

"Midori!" a familiar voice yelled making her look to where the prince rode at them making the youkai look at him, "**kasai suto-mu!" **

**Midori watched as a large red fire tornado like attack erupted from his sword. The attack hit the youkai knocking him over, but only made him mad. He then turned his attention on Juro. Observing him, Midori noticed he didn't look scared… or nervous. But his glances kept bobbing over to her. **

**"Run Midori," Juro said as the youkai stood up making walking towards Juro roaring. Midori stood up trying to back away, but apart of her could not just up and leave him. **

**"No," Midori said shakily reaching for her arrows but only holding onto them unable to use them.**

**"I'll tear you to pieces!" it growled angrily as it began to run at Juro. With swift movement Juro was into the air slicing at the youkai, Midori while hugging her bow and arrows was stunned by how magnificent he looked for a change. She kind of understood why he was so cocky, slightly. But even though when Juro hit the ground and it looked as if the youkai was about to go down as well. He stood there with a smug smile watching Midori whose eyes went wide as the youkai got up and swiped at Juro with long sharp claws. Midori screamed closing her eyes, never before had she seen real blood like that. **

**"Juro!" Midori screamed out unable to see what was going on. She could still hear the tares of flesh in her mind as she quickly opened her eyes and saw Juro lifted into the air by the youkai's large claws. He was probably about ten feet and obviously very hungry. Midori aimed her bow and arrow trying to remember what he had taught her and released her arrow. The youkai squealed as the arrow struck into his head, and then another one. One after the other, but it was not enough to take down the youkai, they were simple practice arrows… human arrows, "oh no…"**

**"Pathetic food," the red and black youkai dropped the bloody Juro and walked towards Midori, "tasty… female…"**

**"Run," Juro coughed feeling hoarse as Midori shot more and more arrows. She began to feel hopeless as she closed her eyes waiting for the attack. But all that was heard was a high pitch squeal and a thud right next to her. When Midori opened her eyes there laid the youkai eyes wide open and no life left in them, and on his back stood Juro who fell onto his knees his sword still in the youkai's back. Midori stood up and walked to him.**

**"Are… are… you alright?" Midori asked shakily as she fell by his side. Juro shook his head yes, but then fell forward nearly knocking her over as well, "Juro? Juro?!" **

**No response came from Juro, but he still breathed. Midori saw all the deep bloody gashes on his back as he laid there. Midori panicked her eyes teary and her breaths shallow, shaky, and fast. She stood up running to get her horse, but when she got on she looked back at Juro… if she went back for help, perhaps it would be too late.**

**"Damn it," Midori said whipping her horse around and jumping off and placing Juro up. It took the horse laying down and Midori dragging nearly throwing out her back to get him on her horses back. She then asked the mare to get up, and when she did she jumped up behind him trying to keep him from falling off. She gave a soft kick, and her horse took off as she urged her faster then she normally would. **

**Blood was staining not only Midori, but her poor white horse who was breathing hard snorts filling her nostril. The view of the castle came into view, but his breathing was getting shallower, and shallower…**

Authors note: I know this was short, however… I needed to get something out. So now the question is will Juro actually make it? If he does will he be fine? And will there be a new friendship between the two? Or will this blow to his ego, cause him to be more of a jerk…. Hmmm how much fun can be had with this. Tell next time.

3

Love4horses


	3. Complications of the heart

**Chapter 3**: Complications of the heart…

Authors note: So far I don't seem to have many readers, or at least reviewers. But that's alright, thank you Sesshomaru420 ) you've been a faithful reader. Well here I go on with the next chapter…

Midori jumped off catching Juro before he feel, blood was covering everything and now dripping onto the floor. Midori could feel panic rising worst and worst, and she knew that she couldn't get him into the castle alone. She had already made her poor horse walk up the stairs with them on her.

"HELP!" Midori screamed as people stopped working and stared. It took moments before anyone actually ran out to her throwing down their utensils. Midori held the son of King Halder and Queen Sagoe in her shaky arms as they helped lift him up. Midori sat there a moment shaking as they ran the boy to the medical room, slowly she began to look up as they carried the bloody limp boy through the doors as she sat on the bloody floor her dress soaked.

Rin saw her daughter sitting on the floor and dropped her book running to her daughter. Midori sat there trying to hold back the tears. Rin dropped to her knees checking Midori for any injuries making sure she was alright before pulling her into a hug that took a moment for Midori to return. Her grip on her mother was so tight, and Midori couldn't help but let the tears flow.

"I… was so scared," Midori cried, and could feel her daughter shake as she spoke. She gently stroked Midori's hair as Midori let loose the tears she tried to hold back, never had she seen anything like that.

"It's okay to be scared, it's okay…" Rin tried soothing her daughter thankful she was alive, "come inside lets get you cleaned up and checked."

"I'm fine mama," Midori mumbled as she slowly released her mother. Rin sighed before standing up pulling her daughter along with her. Rin would not listen, and so she walked her daughter into the castle. Men and woman came together to clean the blood from the ground, and the horse.

--

"How are you?" Rin asked her daughter who laid in her bed not wanting to leave. She had spent the rest of the day and most of the night in bed, she had even missed dinner, "do you want to talk about what happened?"

"I… erm, uh… not yet," Midori tried to find the courage to let slip what was bothering her. She knew her mother would be there when she was ready, but she wasn't ready yet to let go of all the fears and thoughts that ran through her mind at that moment.

"Alright well you know where I will be when you need me," Rin said closing the door softly so she wouldn't disturb the others sleeping, or put out the flame on her candle. It took another hour before Midori could get out of bed lighting her own candle and leaving her room.

She walked down into the kitchen to eat some leftovers, and found it empty. She began to wonder just how late it really was, fore everyone was already safely tucked away in bed. Midori's mind began to wonder as she sat at the cooks table and munched finally realizing just how hungry she really was. Midori watched her candle as the flame flickered in the cold nippy darkness of the night. The walls were made of stone, and so it was always either really cold or hot.

Midori stood up putting her plate away, and then grabbed her candle. She left the kitchen and headed for the stairs, but something tugged at her through the cold night breeze which told her to get into her warm comfy futon bed. Her glance looked down the hall at where the medical rooms were, and something told her… she had to know. So slowly she slipped off down the dark hallway, the only light was protruding from her thin long white candle in the silver candle holder. She checked every room until she found the one that was being used… '_Juro?'_

She walked in and set her candle down on a dresser. The room was lit with a large fire pit by the bed to keep the room warm from the growingly cold winter. Midori stepped towards him afraid to see him dead, but he was not… he looked in pain. However he seemed to be healing rather well, and quickly. Midori was about to turn and leave when his voice caught her off guard.

"Juro," Midori said before turning around to see him looking at her, "I just wanted to see if you were…"

"Are you alright?" he asked coughing a little before wincing in pain. Midori's pride made her want to turn and leave, but something more made her drop to her knees beside his bed.

"Yes," Midori said watching him as he watched her and smiled, "thank you…"

"Don't let it go to your head," he teased making her glare at him. Midori just glared at him before standing up and turning around. As she snatched her candle she was stopped by his voice once more, "I'm glad…"

"For what?" Midori asked snottily not able to see his small smile on his face.

"That your alright," he said softly making her eyes widen in the dark.

"Oh," Midori smiled before nervously fumbling for the handle and quickly leaving. But before she did she muttered, "th… thank you."

"Any time," he whispered when she was gone before rolling painfully onto his back.

Midori quickly ran up the stairs and into her room shutting the door behind her. Midori swallowed nervously as she climbed into bed thinking about what had happened. Closing her eyes dreams began to plague her, nightmares… except for one. One where Juro and her stood in a field, he watched her… analyzed her. But just as fast as it came, he turned and disappeared into mist. The dream was over, and then more dreams of blood and war terrorized her.

--

Rin and Midori were woken up by the sounds of trumpets and cheers. Rin walked to the window of her room and saw some sort of parade. Midori was changing for the even, not quite sure what it was. Rin met her daughter down the stairs and walked outside to where the steps that led to the main city was.

"What's going on?" Midori asked her mother. Rin shook her head no before taking a few steps down and noticing in the back of all the excitement was her husband.

"Your fathers home," Rin said staring unbelievably at his white form far off. He was back early, and he would be mad about the guests. Midori gave a small smile, she wasn't too happy with her father… and at the looks of it neither was her mother. Rin just looked at Midori then turned and entered the castle.

Rin paced back and forth thinking about how she was going to do it, how she was going to talk to her husband. She had for the past few days been visiting her new friend down in the village, it was so nice to be noticed for a change. Rin jumped when the doors swung open and her husband walked through… with someone by his side.

"My lord," Rin bowed catching him off guard. When Rin did such things, Sesshomaru knew she was thinking hard on something important, or plotting something.

"Rin?" he asked as he stopped with a younger youkai male with him.

"Whose this?" Rin asked as Midori walked in and stood beside her mother waiting for her to stand up to him for a change.

"Your not going to welcome me home?" Sesshomaru asked used to his usual big hug and kiss from his wife, and a hug from his daughter.

"I said who is this… my lord," Rin said getting irritated with her husband. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and was in shock in the manner she spoke with him.

"Rin?" he asked trying to not let his anger boil over.

"What did you return once more with a new advisor so you can spend your whole time buried away in your study plotting out what next you will take ignoring your family? Is that who he is?" Rin asked crossing her arms, "you know what…"

"Enough," Sesshomaru demanded watching Rin and her new spark of courage. Normally she would except the way things were, like she knew she would have to… that's what she knew she was getting herself into.

"Your right it is," Rin said turning to leave, leaving an angry and confused Sesshomaru and a surprised Midori. Rin left the room and Midori just looked to her father.

"Midori," Sesshomaru said finally noticing his daughter.

"Father," Midori said watching him but not giving him the hug he couldn't wait to get home and get.

"You've grown, how've you been?" Sesshomaru said feeling slightly awkward.

"Growing up," Midori said watching him with the same eyes as Rin. Sesshomaru swallowed before remembering the man next to him.

"This is Benjiro," Sesshomaru said as Midori gave a weak smile and bowed, "he is your future husband…"

"What?!" Midori's eyes flung open as she backed away and then back to the young youkai lord, "no…"

"Midori…" Sesshomaru was cut off when she turned around and fled the room, and then could no longer stay in the castle. Midori packed some clothes and some food and then turned to leave the castle heading for the stables. Little did she know someone had seen her, and decided to follow her.

Midori packed her horse with her weapons and items and climbed up ready to leave. She gave her horse a tight squeeze and then rode off towards her forest, the one she usually hid away in. She would hide away for the night… and decide where she would run away too. Then she would send a letter to her mother letting her know of her safety, and ask her to join her.

Midori finally found her spot in the forest and tied her horse up near the river. She sighed as she laid against a rock trying to remember the maps that she studied in her classes. She couldn't help but feel a small whicker of fear and nervousness as she began to think of her rode ahead. Midori stood up nervously at the sound of her horses whinny.

"Whose there!?" Midori yelled out grabbing her bow and arrows. Midori's eyes widened when Juro walked out from behind the forest scenery hiding him away, "why are you out of bed?"

"I've finally healed enough so to leave," Juro said walking towards her his horse slowly walking behind him, "you know if your going to run away, you should do such… to sit and ponder on it would only give you more fear and doubt to go."

"What do you know about the such?" Midori said feeling her heart beat as he walked towards her. She took a step back nearly falling off the large rock she was standing on.

"Enough to know you are not prepared to go by yourself milady," Juro bowed before walking up the rock to stand in front of her. Midori swallowed as she watched him analyze the nervousness on her face.

"What makes you think so?" Midori asked trying to pick up her stance. He just smiled and pushed her backwards making her stumble as she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the freezing water with her. He hadn't thought she would grab him along with her. She emerged from the top of the water only half a second after him shaking as her teeth began to chatter, "wwwhhhhatttt wwwwaassss thhhhatt foorrr yyoouuu jjjjeeerrrkkkk."

"I ttthhoougght yyouu wouuuld rrreeeaalize that yyoouuu arrrennt shhaarp eeennnouugghh ttooo ggggoo oonnn your oowwn," Juro said also chattering as he swam for the bank and helped drag Midori out. Both shook as she shook herself, "coommee closer…"

"NO WAY! Your such aaaa perverrrt," Midori said trying to keep her stature. Juro laughed a second before scooting closer to her.

"I mmmmeaan to keeeep our warmth," Juro said wrapping his arms around her. She tensed up a moment before relaxing feeling the warmth of both their bodies keeping each other. Her heart began to beat wildly in her chest as she glanced at him. He quickly looked away before he finally spoke up, "why… do you want to leave?"

"Because," Midori didn't know how to say it without getting upset, "my father. He has, uh, well brought into the castle my uh… I am being forced to uh, well my father has told me I am to marry someone I've never even met."

"Oh," Juro said feeling something inside of him turn, something he had never really felt before, "Well uh…"

"Well what? What am I supposed to do?" Midori said watching him as tears began to fill her eyes. He just sighed before pulling her into an unexpected hug. They stayed that way for awhile… and not only for the warmth. It was a feeling that strangely felt right to them, it felt… right. As if they were exactly where they were at the exact time they were supposed to be. It was a new feeling, but for a moment they just let things be.

"Midori!" Sesshomaru yelled breaking them up almost an hour later. Midori jumped and turned around to see her father glaring angrily at them. Who was this boy, "what are you doing! And who is this?"

"Lord Sesshomaru," Juro jumped up pulling Midori up beside him. Midori looked to Juro nervously afraid of what he might say not realizing the consequences of it, "I am Lord Juro son of King Halder and Queen Sagoe…"

"Your…" Sesshomaru glared in anger at them. The son of Halder? Halder was there… oh no. Sesshomaru took a step forward, "I've heard stories about you… how dare you with my daughter. You have unrightfully stolen the virtue of my only daughter! Seize him…"

"NO!" Midori screamed out standing in front of him catching both the men off guard. Midori swallowed still shivering, "no, it was nothing like that. My virtue has been not jeopardized or tampered with in any way, and if it so was then it is a choice I would make for it is mine. I fell into the river because I was angry and thought of ending it the easy way… he jumped in and saved me. He was merely keeping me warm so we could begin our journey home, nothing more nothing less my lord."

"Is that so? It must be the human blood in you, Sesshomaru said feeling anger with everyone in his family, "well I wish him and his family to leave immediately. You only get into trouble with this kind of boy Midori. Go home now we will talk later, you go back and pack."

"Yes milord," Juro bowed looking to Midori who looked back at him sadly. Together they stumbled for their horses where they rode back to the castle. Neither talked as they went to their rooms, bound to be separated by distance… never to see each other again.

--

Midori sat there for a moment in her room dressed in her new warm clothes thinking about what had happened. She knew that soon the whole family would be packing to leave, and they would leave… that would be the end. Midori stood up and ran to where Juro's room was and pounded on the door. When he didn't answer she pounded again until he opened it.

"Midori?" he asked in surprise as she pushed past him and closed the door, "what are you doing?"

"You can't leave," Midori said nervously pacing before noticing he was almost packed… and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Midori's eyes widened and she turned.

"You don't have to be nervous Midori it's just a chest. It's different from yours… well a females, not that I've noticed yours, I mean not that I haven't its very nice oh… I mean I haven't been looking, but I did notice… I uh, why can't I leave?" Juro said stumbling nervously. He had never questioned, doubted, or been nervous with himself… the ladies had always loved him. But something about Midori made him nervous, maybe it was because he actually had to try with her… "you can look at me."

"I know, I just, wanted… to be respectful," Midori said blushing as she turned to look at him noticing how well put together he was. Every line from his abs and his well defined chest… it strangely gave her the chills. Juro smiled at how much redder her cheeks became, "and I just, don't want you to go."

"Why?" he asked making her bite her lip and look down, "this was a bad idea…"

"No, wait," he said grabbing her arm as she tried to walk past him, "I just wanted to know…"

"Please I just, please take me with you," Midori said not turning to look at him, "please don't leave without me…"

Authors note: I know its been a long time coming for this chapter, sorry it took me so long. I have my own little issues going on. Anyways thank you for reading… PLEASE review if you've gotten to this point so I know that I do have readers. Meanwhile I am going to live you with the questions… what will Juro say? What will he think? Where will they go… and what is going to happen with the two?


	4. Heartbroken

**Chapter 4: **Heartbroken…

Authors note- THANK YOU for reviewing everyone. It means SOOOO much that I am getting readers and ESPECIALLY reviews. So thank you everyone! This is for you all!

"What?" Juro asked looking at her in shock. He never wanted it to get to that point. He was merely trying to be friendly, trying to do a little good, "no, absolutely not."

"Please," Midori begged stepping forward. Juro watched her before stepping backwards unsure what to say. All he could do was shake his head no as the light of the day shown through at them, "why…"

"Because… milady," Juro said unsure what to say to her. Midori just slunk down.

"Why did you stop me? I thought there…" Midori turned around pacing, "I thought there…"

"You thought what? That something was going on between us? Nothing like that could ever happen," Juro said placing a hand on her shoulder. She just pulled away watching him before walking away, "it's not that I wouldn't ever be with you its…"

"Save it," Midori said going for the door as he grabbed her arm stopping her. She just tugged and tugged fighting his powerful grip as he tried to hold her there. A weird sensation fluttered through her as he pulled her close to him.

"It's not like that Midori," he said softly, "we come from separate worlds. I am not the settling down type, and if I were… your father would never allow it. He doesn't like me for my family, and I can never change that…"

"I don't care," she tried to hide the tears in her voice. How did she make such a fool out of herself like that.

"Regardless I can not take you with me because that would start a war between my land and yours. Your father would hunt us down and destroy everything we've worked to build," Juro said close to her ear as she tried to pull away he let his hands linger and hold her there, "when I'm gone… I will think of you."

"I can't stay here," Midori said turning around hesitantly. Her eyes were full of tears. He had always seen Midori as cold and strong… never had he seen tears come from her eyes.

"You can't leave," he said stroking her arms with his hands. Midori looked down at the ground before looking up.

"Then stay," Midori said looking back up at him. He looked down at her so surprised in the words she was speaking. Midori stared at him and he couldn't look away either.

"I want to…" before Juro could finish she cut him off.

"Then I will talk to my father, and I will except the marriage…" Midori said surprised that he turned away angrily.

"Then what's the purpose in me staying?" he said not turning away surprised in his own agitation and anger at the thought.

"To help me scare him away so he won't want to marry me," Midori said making him turn to look at her again, "not that it matters to you. I just… need someone to help. And if you go then so does your family and sister. I could use a new friend… or two."

"Yeah," he said his jaw muscle tensing when he finished the word. He then nodded before pacing back and forth, "if your father agrees to let us stay then I shall stay…"

"Good I will be back shortly," Midori said smiling making him give off a small smile before she turned around and walked out.

--

"Rin?" Sesshomaru stormed through the castle finally finding her. Rin looked at him and then glanced away once more.

"You've upset her… what did you do?" Rin asked angrily not looking to him.

"Rin look at me," Sesshomaru said feeling his patience hitting its limits. Rin did not listen, "one is to oblige their lords request… or have you forgotten your manners?"

"No my lord," Rin said turning to look at him. He was almost taken back by the look in her eyes. They were lost to him.

"Where were you today? You were in the village for a long time," Sesshomaru said in a demanding tone.

"My affairs are of my own, I will not share my whereabouts with someone who doesn't even care," Rin said sourly as she walked towards him almost threateningly.

"Rin I have had enough of this I am going to my study," Sesshomaru growled before Rin shaking in anger and nervousness spoke up.

"I'm leaving Sesshomaru…" she said making him stop in his track.

"Back to the village to tend to matters huh?" Sesshomaru snapped sarcastically. Rin shook her head her eyes full of tears.

"I mean for good," Rin said trying to keep her stature, "I can't go on like this anymore."

"Your not going anywhere," Sesshomaru snapped turning around angrily. Rin did not back away when he stalked towards her dangerously.

"You cannot hold me against my will!" Rin yelled angrily as he stopped before her furiously.

"I can and I will! You are not leaving," Sesshomaru growled, "if you do I will find you, no matter where you go… you can never hide from me."

"I don't need to hide just get away," Rin said her sadness turning into anger with him.

"Your sadly mistaken if you think you can just get away like that," Sesshomaru growled.

"Why you do it all the time? Your hardly around you would never know," Rin said stepping back as he grabbed her arms his nails slightly digging into her flesh. She would not wince, she would not show weakness.

"Is that what this is about?" Sesshomaru said softly panting trying to control his anger. Rin just blinked up at him quietly not saying a word, "don't forget Rin, your mine…"

"It's hard to remember," Rin said pulling away ignoring the marks his nails left with her doing such. The smell of her blood filled Sesshomaru's nostril making him look away from her angry that this was happening. Mad that she was willing to go to such lengths to get away from him.

"Rin," he said softly trying to reason, but Rin just backed away shaking her head no.

"No more lies, no more promises… your not good for either," Rin said before turning around and walking away leaving Sesshomaru there alone. It wasn't too long after that Midori stormed in catching her father in a slightly emotional moment.

"What do you want," he growled not realizing it was her.

"I'm sorry," Midori whimpered turning to leave. Sesshomaru whipped around noticing it was his daughter.

"Midori, come back," he demanded making her stop a moment before turning to walk back in, "I'm sorry I took my frustration out on you. Your mother and I had a disagreement."

"A disagreement doesn't send a wife out in tears," Midori said looking at him sadly, "it's more like demanding… or holding someone hostage."

"Midori," he growled not wanting to argue with his daughter at all, "please I beg of you just talk to me about what you came to talk to me about. If its about your mother then you may keep it to yourself until such a time that I choose to discuss the situation with you."

"It's about King Halder and his family I really wish they stay in these hard times," Midori said sadly, "we had plans and festivals…"

"I do not trust that boy," Sesshomaru said calmly his eyes clothes trying to keep himself calm.

"It is not about prince Juro father, it is about Lady Aneko father. I am rather fond of her, and I enjoy having friends. Prince Juro and I merely get along, you have nothing to worry about," Midori said very convincingly.

"I don't know Midori there is a lot going on here," Sesshomaru said still pacing barely looking at his only child… his daughter.

"Father if you agree to this… then I will agree to the marriage," Midori said stuttering not wanting to really agree to such a thing.

"Really?" Sesshomaru said giving her a look that might have suggested he could read thoughts, but Midori knew better then that. She shook her head yes, "you promise you will not make a fuss."

"Just give me time to get to know him father several months and then if that is what you wish then yes," Midori said already plotting in her head, but doing very well to conceal it. Sesshomaru sighed before nodding his approval.

"But only for two more months then they must head home," Sesshomaru said giving her a serious look. He hoped she would run up and hug him so that he would feel like everything was alright, or would at least be alright… but she turned around quickly and was gone. Sesshomaru watched the spot for moment feeling something inside of him burning furiously, something that made him… sad.

--

"Unpack your things," Midori said leaning against Juro's door frame. Juro looked up at her caught by the look in her eye and the way she held herself against the frame. She looked… different.

"Why?" Juro asked trying to hold back a smile as he looked away from her. Midori just walked in and smiled really big.

"I got my father to agree," Midori said making Juro stand up fully and look down at the girl who held a triumphant pose.

"By agreeing to marry that idiot?" Juro said his neck tightening as he tried to hold his pose. Midori just bit her lip and looked the other way shaking her head yes.

"I need your help getting rid of that idiot Juro," Midori said smiling, "I am not quite as good as you at annoying people."

"I don't know about that one," he laughed making her glare at him, "well I suppose I could try and help. Tomorrow we will begin practice on how to have the worst and obnoxious manners… and self defense."

"Self defense? Why self defense?" Midori asked looking at him with crossed arms.

"Because you are a hanyou, you have some kind of special ability… and we are going to find out just what that is," he said smiling at her making her smile back, "we'll take care of it I suppose. Your such a pest."

"And you're an ass," Midori shrugged making him smile before showing her to the door.

"Now if you would excuse me I have to unpack and undress," he said his hand on her back and his arm pointing to the door. Then he let go and smiled taking off his new shirt, "or you could always stay and help me…"

"You pervert!" Midori shrieked her eyes widening before running to the door.

"I thought so," Juro chuckled making Midori whip around her hair flying and landing messily.

"Your lucky I didn't slap you," Midori said as his hands fell to the buttons of her pants and she quickly exited.

--

Rin lay in one of the guest bedrooms she had made into a room for herself thinking of what had happened. She was so angry with Sesshomaru and the audacity he seemed to have. How could he talk to her like that? Why didn't he fight for her instead of fight with her. Rin just sighed rolling over angrily needing to escape for a moment. She quickly jumped up and hopped out the window like she did when she was young. She quickly made her way to the stables and grabbed her horse Ingwë riding off for the city.

--

_'Maybe perhaps I should go talk to her,_' Sesshomaru thought as he paced in his study. His old friend pride was getting to old, and he knew he was wrong. Sesshomaru then left his study and to his room, but she wasn't there. Jaken told her she had taken refugee in a different room more and more with his absence. She found it easier then the heart ache of sleeping alone in the bed they shared. So he made his way to her room and opened the door. Rin wasn't in there, '_where is she?_'

Her scent lingered, and he knew she wasn't too far gone. He sighed angrily wondering if she would really just get up and leave their child… and him. Sesshomaru growled going after her scent following it to where it went, it was heading for town. He would finally find out why most of her rides landed her in town recently.

--

"Akemi?" Kenji asked he had obviously been sleeping. His hours were different and the sun wasn't even setting yet.

"Kenji," Rin said teary eyed and upset.

"Is everything alright?" he asked not knowing who she really was. They had been friends for a little while and she began to trust him.

"Yes… no," Rin said as he let her in. Rin walked in and sat on a chair crying into her hands.

"What is wrong Akemi?" Kenji asked as Rin shook her head no, "something must be wrong…"

"No, well yes, but that isn't why I shook my head no. My name isn't Akemi," Rin said sniffling making him look at her curiously.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as Rin looked away feeling bad for holding back her biggest secret when he shared all of his.

"My daughters middle name is Akemi… my name is Rin," she said making him look at her curiously with suspicions, "my husband is Sesshomaru lord of the Western Lands…"

"What?" he asked his eyes widening in fear, "then what are you doing here…"

"I know I had no where else to go no one else to talk to. I was just so caught up in being something else," Rin said still teary eyed, "I want to leave my husband…"

"Ake… I mean Rin," he said looking at her sympathetically, "I'm sorry…"

"He won't let me," Rin said feeling her body shake, "I can't take it anymore. Feeling so unloved, uncared about, so… forgotten."

"You will never be unloved, uncared for, or forgotten," Kenji said pulling her into a hug. Rin couldn't resist, she was just hurting so badly.

--

'_Her scent I can smell her… there,_' he thought as he walked to the house catching a glimpse of something through one of the few windows. It was Rin in the arms of another, handsome, younger… human man. '_Rin?!_' He thought as anger began to boil and he was ready to storm in there. _'Is this why she wants to leave me?' _he thought feeling something he hadn't felt ever, except with her… once before. Heartbreak. Sesshomaru took a deep breath trying to keep it under control before he killed the man and possibly her. No, he could never harm her… no matter what he loved her. So he did what anyone truly in love would do, he turned and walked away not wanting her to hurt anymore. Something inside of him broke as he thought of all their special moments, the birth of their daughter… the first time they became one. He let out the whips and destroyed some trees in the process as he vented not wanting to hold in all of his anger.

The very thought of her with another man made him sick, all of their shared moment… would be shared with another. Everything he held dear, would be held by another. Every stolen glance made him sick, every imagined touch made him want to be violent, and every smile on her face… broke him more and more. He was becoming nothing once more, and he knew someday it would happen… but he thought it would be from her death. He became what he thought he couldn't be, and now he was losing everything he worked for and wondered why he was there and not with her. Why couldn't he get what he needed? Was he so negligent that he missed all the signs? How? How, why, when? He felt like he was moving all along, just to find out he wasn't moving at all.

When he got into his study he found a note that got him thinking. He began to think on the way things were and how it felt to have her happy. But he began to leave often, and he wasn't done with his quest… and she would only be lonely. She was right, she stayed long enough waiting for him for YEARS, and never did he stay when he promised it would end in a year. She didn't complain or whine, instead she held it in until she couldn't take it anymore. Then he realized he was the one to blame, and the blame turned to shame. So when Rin returned that night he was ready to talk to her about the problems, and knew what he had to do. It was her choice…

"Rin?" he asked as she stalked through the dark spooked by his voice. Rin turned to look at his glowing figure.

"My lord," she said angrily as he stood up and walked to her, "you may keep me here and make me your slave, but I do not have to be near you."

"I want to talk Rin," he said calmly as she stood watching him.

"There is nothing to say," Rin said trying to hold back the tears.

"I hate seeing you cry, it makes me…" Rin cut Sesshomaru off not wanting to be sucked in.

"No, please don't…" Rin said shaking her head no, "Sesshomaru I had found piece of mind, and I was feeling good again. I was on the other side back with the living, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky all my tears were dry. I still love you and I will forever, we cant hide the truth we know each other better. When we try to make it work we both end up hurt, and love isn't supposed to be that way. So I can finally say… stay, stay right where you are. I like it this way, it's good for my heart. I haven't felt like this in I don't know how long, and I know everything is going to be okay if you just stay gone."

"Your free to go Rin I will not hold you here against your will any longer. If you do not love me anymore then I do not expect you to be here when I return. I hope your happy with him," Sesshomaru said not looking at her as he hesitated a moment Rin looked at him in shock.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked whipping around watching him sadly.

"Your right I can't be the man you need, and that man I saw you with can be. I am leaving once more. Perhaps someday we will run into each other again," Sesshomaru said walking off adding in one more comment, "and that shall be the day I live for."

"Sesshomaru," Rin said softly as he disappeared into the night. She stood there for what felt like forever trying to convince herself what she was doing was right. It was hard for her, but she had to come up with a decision…

Authors note: Alright so I leave you all here! PLEASE REVIEW! I would be forever grateful… they are what give me that spark of enthusiasm to get to the next chapter. Thank you for reading everyone!

-Love4horses


	5. Lonely

**Chapter 5: **Alone…

Authors note: Alright everyone here we go! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and are READY for this one! Here we go… and…

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters… except the ones I create.

Midori laid peacefully in her room unaware of what was going on around her. She had no idea of her fathers, once more, taking of absence. Nor did she know of the instructions he left behind for her. Even though her mother was leaving, she was not allowed to… she did belong to him by blood. She was at this point his only heir, and the only thing he had left waiting for him. So no matter how much she hated him, she was to stay until she was wedded.

"Lady Midori," a servant walked in holding a note. Midori rolled over tiredly unaware of the servant laying a note down on her pillow. Midori yawned as the servant walked out leaving her to do as she pleased.

'_What's this?_' Midori asked picking up the letter addressed to her. She slowly opened it, her eyes still adjusting to the light of day, and began to read it.

_Dearest daughter,_

_I regret this, but I must leave again… and so I know I can not work things out with your mother. She will be leaving for I cannot keep her here against her will, my heart will not allow me to do such. So I take my leave tonight, so you will get this by morning when I am gone. There is trouble heading this way, and I must take care of it to insure keeping my land and the safety of my people and you. _

_Though your mother is leaving, you and I struck a deal and I expect you to keep to your word. You may not leave until the day you are wedded, and I know you must be angry at hearing this, but know that it is with selfless intentions. I am only thinking of your future. So I have written out a schedule for the time you are to spend with Benjiro so that you don't spend too much time together. I have a strict schedule on the way I want things, and Jaken is going to keep notes to make sure you are doing what your supposed to. I will not ask a lot of you, and extra time with him you choose to spend is yours. But you have one task a day, and I have sent this list of tasks to Benjiro also. He seemed rather interested in this, so I will expect you to be on your best behavior Midori. Be the princess that your mother and I… raised you to be. I know what your thinking, that I wasn't around often enough to raise you… but I promise that will all end soon. And to make sure of that you will not have to marry Benjiro for six to eight months so that we can spend more time together. _

_I will return hopefully with in the next few months, maybe sooner if things go the way I plan them to do. But plans fall through, this is a lesson you will learn as you grow older… and a lesson your mother and I have learned of recent. I wish her the best of luck, and I am leaving you with the knowledge that I love you Midori. I wish I would have said it more, and I wish I would have… it doesn't matter. What matters is what will happen when I return._

_Your father,_

_Lord Sesshomaru _

"Couldn't he at least not thrown in the lord part?" Midori asked out loud letting out a sigh. That was the most loving thing her father had said or done in, well, since she could remember. A knock came on her door and it startled her from her thoughts, "come in!"

"Midori?" Juro asked walking in his hand over his eyes.

"I'm not like you Juro I sleep fully clothed," Midori said snottily making him laugh before playfully throwing a piece of cloth at her, "are you ready for practice? What's wrong?"

"My father left me this letter," Midori said holding it up for him to see, "he has left… and my mother is leaving. I am not allowed to leave with her, however I've bought time on having to marry the prince Benjiro."

"What a stupid name," Juro threw in making Midori laugh before throwing the piece of cloth back at him, "Midori Sesshomaru Benjiro… or will you lose the Sesshomaru? Sounds stupid to me, then again you have to wear it for the rest of your life."

"You ass!" Midori said throwing her pillow at him making him laugh as he caught it, "actually it would be Midori Akemi Benjiro Queen of the West."

"Oh," Juro said watching her a moment as she sat up tall saying it with pride, "so you do plan on marrying…"

"Lady Midori?" a voice came around the corner stopping at her door. Benjiro stood there not looking too happy with another man in his betrotheds room.

"Oh Lord Benjiro what are you doing?" Midori asked pulling the covers closer to her. Juro looked to Benjiro with a look of dislike.

"I came to find you," Benjiro said in a deep voice, but it was slightly… soft and kind. Midori actually got a glance at him, and realized he wasn't bad looking at least. Juro would definitely have competition with the ladies. Only difference was Benjiro was fully blood youkai, which was slightly intimidating. He had long light brown hair with deep rich green eyes that were striking. So was Juro's whose eyes were blue mixed with a honey brown which were interesting… and different.

"Why is that?" Juro asked turning to fully face him.

"No concern of yours hanyou," Benjiro said a little irritated with his obvious challenger.

"Yes it is," Juro said defensively, "actually we have plans…"

"Well reschedule them I am taking my betrothed out like her father requests," Benjiro said making Juro growled.

"Well reschedule yours because she has a lesson," Juro growled angrily his deep eyes hidden under his burrowed eye brows.

"A lesson on what? What could a stupid Hanyou teach her?" Benjiro said having the same obvious dislike attitude for hanyou's.

"Enough!" Midori yelled angrily tired of their bickering, "just for the record _Lord_ Benjiro I too am a Hanyou."

"Well, I, knew…" before he could finish Juro interrupted.

"Scoring points already I can see," Juro laughed making Benjiro glare at him and Midori throw him an angry warning like glance.

"Enough milord's behave civilly, at least do so in my presence. Juro is right I have a lesson, but if it is not something that can wait this ONCE I will allow these plans to interfere with my lessons which Lord Juro happens to be a GREAT tutor," Midori said getting out of her bed in his white night dress and grabbing the robe by her bed and quickly pacing it on.

"It is not important milady if you so wish to have your lesson first," Benjiro said looking to her surprised in the manner and authority she spoke.

"Very well then can we switch for a later time today?" Midori said her features softening at how easily he would make things work for her.

"Yes Lady Midori," he said respectfully, "you may seek me out when you are ready."

"Right," she said stunned a moment when his eyes locked on hers. He bowed before turning and walking away his weapons clinking against his armor.

"What a dumb ass," Juro rolled his eyes before noticing that Midori looked a little taken back for a moment, "are you alright?"

"Hmmm? Yeah, yes, yes I am," Midori said shaking it off a moment, "I'm just a little over whelmed, it's nothing."

"So I've noticed," Juro said rolling his eyes, "if you would rather spend your time with that…"

"No, no, no," Midori said not wanting him to think such things, "leave the room so I may dress and then I shall be out shortly so we may begin practice."

"Yes milady," he said sarcastically before leaving the room. Midori rolled her eyes before walking to her closet and choosing a dress. She carefully picked it out ready to go and find Juro. Once she was ready she tied her long golden brown hair back into a pony tale and then took off out her door and down the stairs. Juro was waiting outside for her, and so it took her a moment to find him, "HEY!"

"Huh? Oh! Juro," she said walking to him and following him to the stable.

"First lesson is going to be how to talk rude," Juro said climbing onto his horse. Midori climbed up on her following his movements.

"That won't be hard for you to teach," she laughed making him shoot her a glare. She just smiled at him until he turned and lead her down a path and into the forest that got them into a lot of trouble. When Juro found a nice spot sitting in a meadow near another river as frost covered the ground. He set up a fire and then tied his horse to a tree before sitting beside it, "What are you doing?"

"I am thinking Midori," he said his eyes closed as he was taking in the warmth of the fire and the coldness of the winter.

"You do that?" she chuckled making him open an eye at her making her place her hand to her mouth to cover her mouth.

"Yes and you should try it some time. It might do you some good, OW!" He shouted when a rock hit his shoulder, "what was that for!"

"You were about to be an ass again," Midori said sitting down on the opposite side of the fire as she stabbed at it with a stick.

"Well you were being a…" he stopped before saying something that would piss her off again, "be quiet and let me think…"

"What needs thinking?" Midori said looking up through the flames at him as his eyes held their closed position.

"You know I don't think I will need to teach you how to be annoying," he said trying to hold back a smile knowing she was probably frowning.

"I try," she said still poking at the fire.

"You try to be annoying?" he asked not opening his eyes his hands folded in his lap.

"To you yes," she smiled still messing with the fire.

"Well you are very good at it we may just skip that lesson," he said trying to hold back his own smile as he opened his eyes and watched Midori through the flames which seemed to get higher.

"AH!" she screamed as when she stabbed at the fire and ember flew out and caught the bottom of her dress on fire. She screamed again trying to put it out, but the flame was starting to grow bigger and spread on her leg. Juro jumped up and ran to her patting her dress viciously as she whacked at it herself. Once he finished getting the flame out he sat there a moment trying to get his nerves down, but for some reason he found himself staring at her. She was so close to him… and he could feel her breath through the cold air on his face. Midori swallowed nervously before slowly raising her eyes to meet his gaze. She wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say.

"Are you alright now?" he asked his nerves finally settling down.

"Yes," she said swallowing again then looking down to his hand on her thigh, "you can remove your hand now. I am sure the fire is out," Midori said shaky as he grabbed the bottom of her dress, "what are you doing?!"

"Come down Midori, don't you trust me by now?" he asked looking up at her.

"Not entirely no," Midori said looking up at him nervously as he gave her a 'come on' look. Midori timidly shook her head yes. So he lifted the skirt of the dress only up to her knees as he looked at the small black spot from the burn on her leg.

"Your lucky its not bad. I will be back do not worry and do not wonder off," he said pulling the dress back over the small burn and running off into the forest. It was about ten minutes before he returned with several plants and mashed them together, "you guys should keep more herbal type plants in your castle…"

"We have plenty," Midori said watching make the lumpy purple and green paste. He grabbed the bottom of her dress and lifted up enough that he could see the burn. He gently rubbed the paste onto the small burn trying to ignore her wince.

"You should be more careful," he said pulling his fingers away and placing her dress over it gently, "and you should pay more attention."

"Well aren't you just full of opinions today?" Midori said swallowing trying to glare at him. But something about the sudden niceness of him seemed to almost stun her, "but we should start the lesson."

"What do you want to work on?" he asked mashing at the medicine not looking her in the eyes.

"You're the teacher aren't you?" Midori asked curiously. He just looked up at her and smiled.

"Yes but you're my pupil," he said making her slump and drop her shoulders, "but the question is what do you MOST want to work on?"

"Well I don't know," Midori said not quite sure what she wanted to learn. She kind of enjoyed just being there with him, "how about…"

"We work on being annoying," he said scratching his head, "you're already good at this, so this will be a quick lesson."

"Oh you…" she said standing up then wincing at the pressure on her leg. He was quick to be at her side. Midori grabbed his shoulder as he caught her.

"Be careful the concoction was simple, but powerful. It's a muscle relaxer and so its going to hurt if your putting pressure on a muscle not really being used. You need to wait about an hour," Juro said setting her down.

"So how do I be annoying?" Midori asked feeling a little down at the fact he found her annoying. If only she knew he didn't really find her annoying… all the time.

"Well you have to make sure you have a comment for everything someone says," he said sitting down beside her, "like if I were to say something about the weather…"

"Give me an example," Midori said sitting beside her teacher. He just sat there pondering a moment.

"Well for example if I were to say… I think that flower there is just exquisite," he said in a silly accent that made Midori laugh, "yes perfect! Laugh at things that aren't funny… which you already do, but yes do more of that. But you would throw in…"

"I don't know," she shrugged making him sigh looking her in the eyes.

"You want to be completely opposite of him," Juro said staring at her, which made Midori kinda, well really, nervous, "and it has to come fast, and quick. So just let it flow, imagine it wasn't me…"

"Hmmm, okay," Midori said closing her eyes trying to imagine someone else, "that flower is plain."

"Yes, well it's alright, you need more detain but that was good. Say it like you believe it," Juro said thinking up a comment, "that flower is so bland, I don't even know how that weed popped up."

"That's rude!" Midori said scowling at him, "but if it's a pretty…"

"RUDE! Exactly… your not trying to be nice," Juro said placing a hand on her shoulder making her look to it. He noticed and quickly dropped his hand and looked away. Midori watched with eyes wide open… where they getting close? Juro swallowed nervously, "moving on… anyways. Okay If I were to say, 'it is such a beautiful day out…'"

"Not really, it's just a normal day out here," Midori said nervously, and not at all sure what to say. Juro smiled at the progress.

"Your holding yourself back," he said standing up, "perhaps a little role playing would help?"

"Maybe," Midori said as he stood up and started walking. Midori was surprised that he didn't help her up, how rude! He never had before, and she knew he was not very respectful… or even polite. Midori stood up a little agitated and walked off after him through the coldness of the morning.

"Okay and I say 'what a lovely day out?'" Juro asked turning back to look at Midori with her arms crossed.

"_Actually_ you said 'It is such a beautiful day out,'" she said with a little attitude making him smile after he looked forward and out of her view, "and I would say that it's not that beautiful out, beautiful would sustain the sun and the warmth… beautiful flowers sprouting out from the soil. This, this is a very unbeautiful day…"

"YES! Perfect… but a little less aimed at me," he said when she walked passed him purposely bumping into his arm rather hard. He knew his little trick at bringing her out of her manners, by being rude and disrespectful himself, would work.

"Hmmmm," Midori said before she stopped and turned around, "well what is next?"

"If I say that I think that those who have not enough means are in that position because they are not hard enough workers," Juro said making Midori mad.

"The reason that those whom are without means because whomever rules is not ruling correctly nor showing their people any compassion if they let them get that way. Everyone should help everyone, and some people are just less fortunate then others. It wasn't their choice I was born into royalty, and it wasn't their choice to be born in lower or even middle class," Midori said feeling a little heated.

"Yes but they should be able to make their own money and means, and if they are not doing such they obviously are not working hard enough," Juro said knowing a little of her weakness.

"It has nothing to do with working hard enough, it has to do with the way their leaders handle their finances and business. It's about the trade, and the alliances between their home country and the others. Some people are not as strong as others," she said her fists clenched feeling it was real, "and I would no for I am not as strong as the rulers before me, and I am certainly not a strong person…"

"Yes you are," Juro said staring at her as her body slowly released its tense position and her angry face slowly dropped to one of confusion and shock, "your brave, your strong, and you will make a wonderful queen and ruler…"

"Well…" she didn't know what to say. Surely it must be some stupid joke, "well, I disagree…"

"This wasn't meant for you to debate Midori," Juro said taking a step towards her. The cold dark gray of the day only showed to him her features, and finally he took a moment to look… to notice, to see her. Her long brown hair flowed down her back and her face stood out. Midori stared at him nervously and turned away blushing, which made him snap out of his momentary lapse in reason, "I think we should go back… you have a date."

"Oh… that's right," Midori said peaking around her shoulder nervously and turning to face him, "and thank you."

"Don't mention it. It was nothing," he said walking past her as she stood there watching him for a moment. He didn't turn to look back at her, but Midori wasn't ready to move but forced herself to do so. Juro handed her the horse she was riding home on, but Midori for some reason trembled as she looked at him. He paid her little to no attention, what had changed? She slowly climbed up and followed in pursuit of her… teacher.

--

Midori reached the stables and put back her horse without a word to Juro trying to show him that she was angry with him. He turned to talk to her when she whipped past him not saying a word. He called out her name but it did no good she ran off to the castle. When she was inside she saw her mother walking with a pack of stuff, Midori stopped in her tracks watching her mother with sad eyes.

"Don't go," Midori said sadly watching her mother. Rin looked sympathetically at her daughter.

"I have to," Rin said touching her daughters face, "I am just going to travel around a little bit. I WILL be back Midori. Just promise me you won't settle."

"What does that mean?" Midori laughed.

"It means… don't settle for less then what you deserve. If you want something don't be afraid to go after it, and never regret the choices you've made," Rin said still holding her daughters face, "cause I don't at all. I love you Midori."

"I love you to mother," Midori said hugging her mother tightly.

"I should go I want to get back as soon as possible," Rin said letting go and holding her pack close to her. Midori watched as her mother exited the castle leaving her alone… and finally in control of the castle. She was in charge with both Lord and Lady gone from the castle for more then a night. Midori quickly went to her room to change preparing for her date, and it wasn't long before she got a tap on her door.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Midori yelled angrily, but the tap repeated. Finally her nerves and sadness getting the best of her she stormed to the door flinging it open ready to scold… "Benjiro?"

"Milady," he said bowing and taking her hand in a kiss. Midori let out a small smile before curtsying back, "Are you almost ready for our… well, I don't know what to call it. I would hate you to think or refer to it as a meeting."

"Well then lets not call it such," Midori said noticing how charming of a smile had had, "let refer to it as a… a merrymaking chain of events. A chance to get to know each other. I suppose."

"I like your thinking," Benjiro said making Midori smile before looking at the ground.

"However I have to get ready," she said looking back up at him and smiling.

"I can wait," he said smiling at her in a way that made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Thank you," she said before shutting the door and grabbing a new dress to put on. She quickly hurried and met him down in the main entrance of the castle. Together they walked through the gardens talking. But even though Midori was surrounded by people... with her mother and father gone separate ways and Juro acting the way he was. She was feeling LONELY.

Authors note: Sorry it took so long to get this not so great chapter up. I hope you all haven't forgotten about me! I haven't forgotten you! I've just been busy with work… and finding out I'm… PREGNANT. OH HOW SCARY. Long story I shall possibly tell those of you who want to know later. ) Plus I only am able to get on when its really late like now at 2:05 AM and I get like an hour at the most… so I'm sorry for any errors. I am tired when I right… so I am almost always experiencing brain farts lol. Thanks guys! Give me some encouragement to keep going and thank you to those who have! I 3 you guys!


	6. In the name of disaster

Chapter 6: In the name of disaster…

Authors note: Thank you Sesshomaru420 you were the first to review and it was a lovely review thank you. I know I am slacking, I just happened… to well have writers block. I know depressing huh? Especially since I can't get on until late hours when I am tired and sore. Anyways I am gunna get to the story now…

Midori stood there as Benjiro walked her back to her room. He told her he was sorry to hear about her parents and everything she was going through. He was truly a patient and wonderful man, especially with the way Juro acted… and made her act. She tried to be annoying, but she found herself… enjoying his company.

"Thank you Midori for a wonderful afternoon. I look forward to seeing you at dinner," he said kissing her hand and leaving. Midori smiled as she closed her door. When she turned around she jumped and screamed. Juro sat on her bed with his arms crossed.

"That was much longer then an hour Midori," Juro seemed angry. She just glared and relaxed her shoulders.

"Since when do you care about what I do?" she asked walking past him as he stood up.

"I don't," he said glaring at her back, "it just seems that you don't really need my help after all."

"Maybe I don't," Midori shot back angrily. Juro just shook his head and didn't reply. He walked to the door stopping for a moment, "well I hope your happy, that he's everything you want…"

"Juro," Midori said turning around, but he had shut the door behind him. She sighed and slumped onto her bed sad with what was happening. How did she always get herself into these situations? She hadn't realized how exhausted she had been until she woke up several hours later, 'when did I fall asleep?' she thought before jumping up. It was time for dinner, and she could tell she was already late.

With speed Midori ran down the halls and down the stairs her dress trailing behind her as she finally collided into the entrance. It was just then when she looked into the dinning room with it's large table and elegant white and amber features… she was the only royalty left in the castle. Neither her mother or father sat where they belonged. But as usual all the main generals and other nobility sat chatting about the affairs of their lands and others. Everyone looked her way and silenced before standing up to welcome her into the room.

"Thank you all but you need not do that," Midori blushed raising her hand," please sit everyone."

Midori's eye wondered as she made her way awkwardly to the head of the table and sat in her mothers chair. Although it was comfortable, she did not feel as if she belonged. Her eyes hit Benjiro and wondered on until they found Juro's who was talking to someone else, another female. Her heart felt this deep pain that she couldn't understand, and her eyes dropped as his moved to her face momentarily then back to his conversation.

"Milady," someone said after five awkward moments of silence for her.

"Yes general Fortho," she said looking up at the other dog youkai. He wasn't of any royal importance, but he was head of the army and owned a little of his own land up north.

"Tomorrow is the celebration of the day your father took reign of his lands," the general said sitting straight, "I know he is not with us to celebrate, but it has been a life long celebration that we've celebrated. Are we still to celebrate? I believe the men would like to still honor and celebrate it, your majesty."

"I'm sure my father would appreciate it, and want it to be celebrated. So yes," Midori said smiling making the general sigh and smile.

"Thank you milady," he said before eating his food, "then you should hurry and figure out plans. Your mother usually set it up, but the queen has left as well. So it is in your hands princess."

"Oh…" Midori said nervously thinking about it, "why didn't anyone bring this to my attention sooner then the night before?"

"I'm sorry milady there was so much going on," Fortho said nervously and shakily. Why was everyone so afraid of her? She was NOT her father and she took much pride in that.

"I will help you princess," Benjiro said smiling at her. Although she felt a little relieved at the offer, she wanted it to be someone else's offer. Juro. She bit her lip and looked down, because even though she was surrounded by many men and Juro himself… she felt lonely. She stood up feeling something inside her want to make her cry… why?

"Thank you Benjiro I except your offer," she said before placing a hand to her mouth and walking out of the room. Juro watched intensely as she ran out the door. What was wrong with her? Was she under too much pressure? Was she upset with what happened with them? Or was there something else wrong? Juro stood up and said goodnight to his fellow companions at the moment and then left after Midori. He checked her room, but she was not there… where was she? Then he knew she must be in the garden, her mother's favorite spot… Midori's safe place.

"Midori?" he asked as he entered the large garden with it's large trees and sweeping branches. He then saw her sitting by a small man made lake. Slowly Juro made his way towards her, but for the first time he felt nervous.

"Whose there?" she asked nervously.

"It's me Juro," he said sitting down beside her.

"What do you want?" Midori snapped between sobs.

"To talk," he said looking over at her, "what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Midori asked looking away from him so he couldn't see her wet eyes under the moons brilliant light shining upon them.

"What is it about you that makes me care so much?" he asked looking to her making her slowly look at him. A hand reached out and removed a tear, "I'm hanging onto the words you say Midori… so tell me what bother you."

"To much," Midori said shaking her head, "the way I'm feeling. I'm so confused and I understand nothing of them. I've never been so unsure of things, and I swore I would never marry… and that seems to be my future."

"No Midori, it doesn't have to be. You are a princess, but you have your own rights to make your own decisions," Juro said taking her hand in his.

"Apparently you've never quite met my father," Midori said looking at him.

"Not if you run away and make a life of your own Midori," he said squeezing her hand, "we can run away and you can back to my home. I will hide you until your father no longer searches for you."

"You want to run away with me?" Midori asked looking at him through her watery eyes with confusion.

"As friends," he said swallowing nervously, he wasn't quite ready yet to be settling down with anyone himself.

"Well of course," Midori said turning her head a little disappointed but still intrigued.

"So then what do you say?" he asked looking at her with curiosity, "tomorrow late at night when everyone has had there drinks and pass out early."

"It sounds like a plan," Midori said with a smile, "and your serious about this?"

"If you are," he said standing up, "but it is getting rather late. I should walk you to your room."

"I guess that would be a good idea," Midori said letting him help her stand up. Together they walked back to the castle quietly until they finally came to her room.

"Midori," he said grabbing her arm so she could leave.

"What is it Juro?" she asked looking at the man who had her arm.

"I'm sorry about earlier today," he said looking at her sympathetically.

"Me too," she said touching his arm gently, "but I'm also glad you came to find me."

"I am also," he said pulling her to him making her look up at him nervously. He opened his mouth to say something, but then just released her arm and looked down, "tomorrow."

"I'll see you then," she said stumbling back a step before watching him turn and walk away. A small smile crept up onto her face before she turned and walked into the castle.

*-*-*-*-*

Morning came faster then Midori expected it to. A knock at her door made her rise sleepily from her bed, and with haste she opened it to see Benjiro. She looked at him puzzled for a moment, and then remembered she had a lot to do. He was going to help her plan the celebration.

"Give me a moment to get ready please," Midori blushed realizing she was still in her dress from the night before.

"Yes milady," he smiled at her making her a little nervous. She then quickly changed into a different dress, one her mother had made for her. It was yellow with a white bow around her waist. She then fixed her hair into a ponytail with a white and silver bow. Then she hurried to open the door for Benjiro, he entered her room with a bag full of things. He seemed rather excited and enthusiastic about the festival.

Almost all day they planned the festival and gave the orders to the servants in the castle. Everyone worked together with speed to get the castle and castle grounds all set up. Benjiro looked at Midori who looked tired and nervous for a moment. He placed a hand on her shoulder making her jump.

"Benjiro?" she asked placing a hand to her heart, "I should have known… I just did not expect it."

"You should take a break I can finish the orders if you give me permission to take over," he said kissing her hand gently.

"Well," Midori bit her lip before nodding yes, "you have my permission."

"Well rest milady you need your strength for tonight," he said smiling at her handsomely, "I expect at least one dance with her majesty."

"It is yours to have milord," she bowed with a smile before walking away. While Benjiro was nice enough to help her out, she was out looking for Juro. She wasn't surprised to see him talking with one of the younger female servants.

"Milady," she bowed quickly at her presence. She had forgotten that with her parents gone she was in charge… and had to be shown respect by anyone who knew of it.

"It's alright really," she said looking at Juro then turned to walk away.

"Midori," he said before running after her.

"What do you want?" Midori asked not wanting to look at him.

"Why are you so mad at me?" he asked before realizing it was probably that he was talking to that girl, "Midori she was a servant girl. I was simply requesting something…"

"I'm sure," she shot back disgustedly. He just let out an sigh before grabbing her arm, "why are you constantly grabbing me!"

"Because you won't listen any other way!" Juro shot back angrily.

"Maybe if you tried a different approach once in awhile you would be surprised!" she yelled pulling her arm painfully from his group.

"You are so much like your mother," he said looking at her making her glare at him.

"And you're a lot like my father," she growled at him before turning to walk away.

"We are just friends remember?" he said walking after her.

"I remember VERY clearly!" she said not turning to look at him.

"Then why are you so mad?" he asked making her stop to turn around so she could glare at him.

"I DON'T… I don't know," she said swallowing nervously, "but I should go."

"Did you want something?" he asked wondering why she had obviously been looking for him.

"From you? Never," she said crossing her arms.

"Then why were you looking for me?" he asked crossing his arms also. She just gave him a look that showed she didn't care.

"I was going for a ride and wanted to know if you would like the pleasure of accompanying me," she said sticking her nose high into the air.

"Well yes I would," he said making her turn head.

"Alright," she then turned and walked towards the stable not talking to Juro.

"Are you seriously mad at me?" he asked as he saddled one of the trained horses. She shook her head no but did no respond to him, "then why aren't you talking to me?"

"I just am not in the mood to talk," she said finishing the saddling process. He just smiled knowing she was slightly jealous.

"Your just in a bad mood," he said climbing up onto his horse, "don't worry I'll find my way back into your heart."

"Right," she said hiding her smile. Together they rode off towards the forest racing horses. Midori couldn't hold back a smile when she was riding, it's when she felt most free and alive. Juro looked over at her enjoying her smile, and for a moment realizing that her smile meant something to him.

*-*-*-*

'Rin? What have I done?' Sesshomaru thought as he traveled through the lands. He stopped for a moment to try and push back her memories, 'how could I not keep you by my side? Why wouldn't you wait? How did I not see you were so lonely? Rin…'

He closed his eyes to see Rin's beautiful smile, and her bright brilliant eyes. He shuttered at the memory of her touch and intoxicating kiss. Her name escaped his lips as he clenched his fist away. He couldn't hold it back and he yelled out her name feeling his heart thump around painfully. Quickly he turned and ran back in that direction.

*-*-*-*

Rin lay on the couch at her friends house. Kenji was nice enough to let her stay and talk her through her problems. He helped her plan out her route to travel, and reassured her often that she was going to be fine. Rin spent most of the nights crying and missing her daughter… and Sesshomaru. She constantly had nightmares of terrible things she didn't think would be possible, but her worst dreams were of her past with Sesshomaru.

"Why Sesshomaru?" she asked out loud as she hugged her pillow sadly. She hated closing her eyes, afraid to see his face… and all his beauty. She was sure he would soon find a new woman to be queen and start a life with her. Its probably what he had been planning for a long time anyways, 'you bastard,' she said in her head as she let out another sob, 'I will not forgive you for this…'

*-*-*-*

Midori pulled her horse to a stop when they had reached a beautiful creek. The weather was sunny, but had a chilly wind nipping at her bare arms. Juro stopped behind her and walked beside her. Midori then pulled her horse into the creek and rode down through the water which only came half way up the horses legs. She enjoyed the sound of the splashing and the feeling that no one could trace her.

"Are you excited?" Juro asked his horse by her side at a slow walk.

"Yes, surprisingly I am. I have my dress planned out and everything, it is going to be quite the festival," Midori smiled a big smile his way. Although her smile made him smile, his smile fell to a frown before looking away.

"I was talking about after," Juro said letting out a sigh before looking back to Midori.

"Oh," Midori smiled at him and nodded making him smile again. The look on her face was cute, "but I must admit Juro I am very scared."

"…" he looked at her seeing the fear in her eyes, "nothing will happen to you I swear it."

"And I trust in you," Midori nodded with teary eyes, "I just miss my mother. I need to know she is alright."

"When everything settles out I swear we will look for her," Juro said making Midori nod before look down to hide the tears. He stopped and touched her arm making her reaction be to stop also, "Midori…"

"What?" she said not looking up at him.

"Look at me," he said dipping his head so it was lower. Slowly she looked up at him with wet golden eyes.

"What?" she said as her dark brownish hair fell in front of her face. Quickly she pulled it back into it's original ponytail uncomfortably as Juro watched.

"Midori," he said when he finally had her attention again, "your going to be alright. I swear I won't let anything happen to you."

"What?" Midori asked lowering her eyebrows as if to look harder.

"I said…" but Juro could finish she interrupted him.

"I know what you said, I just don't know why," she said swallowed nervously.

"I said it because I meant it, and I said it so you would know," he said staring at her as his horse stomped his hooves impatiently.

"Well, I believe you Juro," she said making him smile, "what?

"You've said my name for like the first time," he laughed making her look at him like he was crazy.

"I say your name all the time," she said in defense. He just smiled bigger.

"Not to me you haven't," Juro made her blush with that statement.

"Of course to you! It's not like I say your name to others," she said nervously tapping her horse to go.

"Then why you running away from the conversation?!" he shouted after her. Midori just trotted her horse down the stream and out of it, 'she's so different…'

*-*-*

Midori was in her room dressing with the thoughts of the previous hours. She had confided in him her likes and secrets dreams, and he had shared as much with her as he could… without giving anything away that would harm his rep. She looked at the dress her mother had passed down to her when she was little.

*-*-*-FlashBack-*-*-*

"Momma this dress is BEAUTIFUL!" a little Midori said stumbling in a dress to long and loose for her.

"And you look BEAUTIFUL in it Midori Akemi," Rin said as she walked around the room laying her dresses on the bed. She was trying to decide which ones to throw out for the new ones, "in fact Midori, I love that dress and I love you so much. So you may keep that dress in your closet for a VERY special occasion when you fit it properly."

"Really momma?!" an excited Midori bounced up and down.

"I wore this when I had my first dance with your papa," she said kissing her daughters cheek. It was the red silk dress with the silver and black waist band and long flowing arms. It was a beautiful dress that brought back memories for Rin, but she would never wear it again… it brought back TOO many memories. And perhaps it would bring a good one or several for Midori.

"Thank you momma!" Midori bounced up and down in the dress.

"Alright little one now you get back into your kimono for now it's cold out there. Take your dress back to your room and have Gracie hang it up for you okay?" Rin said as Midori nodded and did as her mother told her to.

*-*End of Flashback*-*

'I wonder how Gracie is after my mother let her leave?' Midori thought in her head about her old child hood nanny. She remembered Gracie married the youkai with the silly accent, and then moved away. Gracie sent many letters, but had yet to return or visit.

Midori put the dress on for the first time, and it fit beautifully. In fact it was a little tight. She fastened and tied the tight waist band as the red dress flared out and the long arms fanned out and dangled. Midori felt so beautiful as she took her hair out of it's ponytail and brushed it. She then lined her eyes and put some glossy stuff on her lips.

A knock at her door disturbed her for a moment, and she quickly placed the small round container down on her dresser. She made her way towards it and answered it. It was Jaken…? But she thought he left with her father.

"Lady Midori," Jaken said just walking into her room.

"Why are you not with my father? Is he alright?!" Midori asked not sure if she really was worried.

"No Midori he is fine," Jaken said looking at her, "he is on his way home. He should be home tomorrow after noon. He wanted to me to inform you, and find out whether your mother really left or not. Did she leave? And how long ago if so?"

"She really did and she left the following day. My mother has been gone for about three no four days now," Midori said sitting onto her bed, "tell my father that we all look forward to his safe swift return."

"I will tell him, he has made a short stop on the way," Jaken said bowing to her hurriedly before taking off out the door to get back to his post.

'Strange guy sometimes,' Midori thought with a sigh. She then finished getting ready in hopes the festival would soon start.

*-*-*-*

Midori walked down the hallway slowly and to the court room where most of the higher rank people were. The rest of the village had there own celebration set up, for they had been free for a long time there and were very happy that they had such a strong leader. Midori would later on leave the castle to join the outside festivities, but first she had to keep her place in her home first.

"Midori?" a voice made her turn around quickly. A handsome youkai man stood there, but it was not the handsome youkai man she wanted it to be.

"Benjiro," she smiled before looking over her shoulder.

"So how do you like the your festival?" he asked leading her to the large and decorated dining table.

"It is truly beautiful Benjiro," Midori smiled as someone watched them off in the distance very unhappy.

"Sit with me," he said pulling a chair out so that she could sit.

"Oh, well I had, alright I suppose," she said not seeing Juro at the table. It took a moment before Juro sat at the table. He would not look Midori's way, for he hated the sight he was saying. He couldn't help but needing to drink, and drink after drink he tried to chase away the feelings he swore he didn't have.

"Would you like to dance Midori?" Benjiro asked standing up. Midori looked at Juro uncomfortably who just looked away and began to drink some more as he asked a girl to dance.

"Why not," Midori said sadly as he took her hand and led her too the dance floor.

"You look very beautiful," Benjiro said as he twirled her and brought her back.

"Thank you Benjiro," Midori said swallowing nervously as he dress flung around beautifully. Juro watched from afar as he danced with a girl who was finding her dance partner quite the catch, "you look quite wonderful yourself."

"Thank you Midori," he said his hand on her waist as he stared down at her. Midori looked over at Juro who seemed to be fully interested in his dancing and dance partner. The song ended and everyone stopped to applaud for the musicians.

"I think I am tired," Midori said wanting to go and hide, "but feel free to dance with someone else."

"Oh, well of course," Benjiro said kissing her hand, "and perhaps I may, but I will not enjoy it like I enjoyed your company."

"Well I would hope not," Midori lied and smiled before Benjiro headed off of the dance floor. Juro took this opportunity to grill her. She almost screamed one someone spun her around and started dancing with her, leaving his partner standing there in shock. The blonde female youkai with the dark skin stared at them angrily before storming off of the dance floor, "you couldn't ask first?"

"I'm sorry that I'm not as polite as your little boyfriend," he said as he pulled her close. Midori just stared at him a moment.

"What does he have to do with that?" Midori asked angrily. Juro just spun her around to the slow melody, "and he is not my boyfriend."

"He has everything to do with us," Juro said looking down at her the smell of alcohol all over his breath.

"What do you mean us? There is no us remember!" Midori tried to push away, but Juro would not let her go.

"I didn't mean it! I want to try!" he said pulling her into a kiss. Midori fell for it for a moment, but pulled away angrily.

"Your drunk!" Midori yelled angrily and tried pulling away, "why are you trying to hurt me!"

"I'm not! Midori I just don't want you with anyone else!" Juro yelled angrily catching her off guard.

"That's not fair," Midori said looking at him sadly, "you can be with others but I cant?"

"I don't know," he said looking down at her, "but you look beautiful."

"Thank you," Midori said looking at her sadly, "but don't worry I am not running away with him, I'm running away with you."

"Are you packed?" he asked curiously.

"Yes," she said looking at him sadly.

"Then get it and meet me in the garden," Juro said kissing her hand and walking away.

"Alright," she said as she turned to get her belongings. Hastily she made her way to her room and gathered her belongings. It was with ease that she made her way unseen to the garden and met with Juro. He sat there with a bag of stuff waiting for her, "Juro."

"Midori," he said standing up. Something seemed wrong, and she didn't have a good feeling. It looked as if he was telling her to run, but next she knew there was a dark sack over her head and all she could hear was the sound of Juro trying to fight to get to her… and then silence. _Damn it! In the name of disaster, why does everything bad happen to me?_ Midori thought.

Authors note:

Thanks for the patient long wait everyone! I know it took me forever to get to this! I hope it was any good, and not too rushed…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, only the plot and the characters I created.


	7. The confrontation and suprise

**Chapter 7**: The confrontation and surprise… 

Authors note: Hey everyone! Thanks! Thank you ton's for the reviews and favorites and all! It means a lot! Got me excited to get to the next chapter which I promise will have a Sesshomaru and Rin reunion lol. Hope you guys enjoy this.

Midori couldn't see anything, she had a bag over her head. All that she was able to do was hear, but even that was hard to do with her heart pounding so loudly. All she could think of through the loudness of the sound of horse hooves and carriages, was where she was going? If she would ever get home and see her family again? And what happened to Juro? Midori heard them come to a stop and some men shouting about something. Her heart was pounding so hard.

"The boy woke up and is giving some men a hard time milord," a rough rugged voice said sounding a little out of breath.

"Well knock him out then," a young man's voice responded.

"Why can't we just drop him off some where, we don't need him," the other man argued still out of breath.

"Because he has seen me and will tell then our whole plan will be blown," the younger man said getting aggravated his lesser was talking back.

"Then why don't we kill him?" the one with the deep voice asked as Midori had her ear pressed up against the wagon wall.

"Because he won't let us, and we need him," the younger one who was in charge said, "besides I have involved the prince in our scheme. If he is dead we cannot put the blame on him and his family now can we?"

"Yes your majesty, you are right," he said before exiting. The man sighed before climbing into the front of the wagon again, and once again they were on the move which felt like forever.

Two and a half days Midori was held prisoner with very little food and water in the dark blocked off wagon. Terror hit her when the wagon finally stopped once more, and two guards instead of one came in without food or water. They grabbed her and dragged her out of the wagon.

"Help! Help!" she screamed before she was knocked out and dragged somewhere she had no reminiscence of.

*-*-*-*-*

Sesshomaru saw his castle come into view more and more, and strangely felt a bunch of long held down emotions erupt. Some were excitement, and some were emotions of sadness. Sadness knowing that Rin was not going to be there to greet him as she used to. Jaken waddled by his side with his staff trying to ignore his lords strangely awkward aura and attitude. It seemed more Jaken got beat a lot since there journey and his lords somber attitude, making his take it all out on the little green imp.

"Are… are you alright… milord?" Jaken shook as he asked a question that he knew would most likely put his lord off the deep end.

"Jaken," was all his master said as he kept walking, "something doesn't seem right. There is a fear in the air…"

"I! I SENSE IT TO MILORD!" he said thinking on it, "I wonder what has happened…"

"Midori," Sesshomaru breathed before taking off for the castle worried about his daughter. Jaken tried to keep up, but his lord was so fast!

'Keep running, heee heee, keep going,' Jaken mumbled mentally as his little toad like imp legs tried to run down the dirt road until it finally met the cracking cobble stone streets of the main village.

"Midori!" Sesshomaru yelled running into the castle as the main entrance doors came flying off the hinges and knocking over some tables with vases.

"My lord!" One of the maids ran down the stairs shaking and crying as she fell to her knees.

"Where is she!" he yelled with such force the walls nearly trembled.

"Missing!" she cried her body fallen to the floor in a bow, "stolen last night. There was nothing anyone could do, everyone was held back and captive."

"Do you know by whom?" Sesshomaru growled cracking his knuckles wanting to kill her, but knowing it was not her fault.

"No milord, but there are rumors it was a prince," she cried and trembled at his mighty presence. Sesshomaru growled before taking off out of the castle.

'I have to find Rin,' he thought as he stopped and looked at three crossroads, 'I can't do this on my own,' his thoughts seemed to win him over and he took off into town following an old scent trail. He knew where it led to without even following it. The small hut that was made into a business in the front stood still under the falling sun. Slowly he walked to it and opened the door. There stood the young man who had stolen Sesshomaru's wife from him. A small growl slipped from him which caught Kenji's attention from what he was doing.

"Sesshomaru," he gasped and forgetting to show his respect by not using his title, "I mean… Lord Sesshomaru."

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru asked smelling her most fresh scent.

"I cannot tell you," he said wondering whether the lord would be merciful on his servant, or destroy him for rejecting him.

"I said… where, is, she," she said almost spelling it out with growls.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell you," Kenji swallowed nervously as Sesshomaru walked dangerously slow towards him. His hand was quick to grab Kenji's throat and lift him into the air. Kenji coughed and spattered as he was losing air, "do, you think… that killing me, will… get her back?"

"What?" he asked dropping him to the floor as the young man reached for his throat protectively.

"Killing me would only make her hate you more," Kenji said glaring at the Lord of the Western Lands.

"This Sesshomaru needs to find his wife," Sesshomaru growled threateningly, "and I don't care about winning her back. So why should this Sesshomaru care about what happens to the likes of you or whether she will hate me for it or not. It would bring such happiness to see you die."

"Right," Kenji swallowed nervously before pointing east, "she headed out this morning."

"Hmm," Sesshomaru just turned around and left the young man sitting on the floor still terrified with his encounter with the great Dai-youkai.

He traveled quickly hoping to catch up to her. The sun was falling faster and faster, and soon he would have to slow down. By the time the sun had pretty much fallen into the earth he had caught on to her scent, and he knew he was getting closer and closer to her. All kinds of emotions hit him when he knew he was gaining on her, and soon he would have to face her.

Once he reached far enough into the forest he could see in the distance a small fire burning. _Rin,_ he breathed as his heart nearly exploded in his chest from the rapidness of its wild beating. He stood there by a tree watching Rin stab at the fire viciously as a small bird roasted on top of it. A small smile came onto his face when he saw just how independent Rin really was after all. How could he have thought she was so codependent he could do whatever and she would never leave. How could he take her for granted like that? How could he be so Selfish?

Sesshomaru walked a little closer trying to see his beautiful Rin closer. He couldn't help it that his heart seemed to try to escape from his heart. Although his ambitions were his own, his heart was still Rin's. Rin jumped and pulled out an arrow and had it in her bow with in a second. Sesshomaru realized he had stepped on a twig and caught her attention.

"Rin it is I," Sesshomaru said in his deep voice.

"And?" Rin said her arrow still pointed in his direction, "why should I not release my arrow Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Because this Sesshomaru must talk with you," Sesshomaru said walking towards her un afraid of her arrow.

"I will release this arrow," Rin warned angrily and when he kept walking towards her she released a warning shot at a tree beside his head. Sesshomaru looked at it then at her and kept moving towards her, "take another step."

"Rin please," he said as she let an arrow go as it hit the ground in front of her feet.

"I will shoot you!" she yelled not wanting to. But Sesshomaru was not afraid, but it killed him to know she would really do it.

"Just listen to me, and I swear you no harm," Sesshomaru said as Rin shakily aimed the arrow at him.

"I don't trust you," Rin said feeling tears run down her cheeks.

"I did not hurt that stupid human back in the village even though he would not tell me where you were," Sesshomaru said looking at her as she shook her head down.

"How do I know your not lying to me?" Rin asked her bow shaking in her shaky hands.

"Because if this Sesshomaru was going to kill you or hurt you I would have done it by now. And I still love you Rin," he said making her eyes widen in surprise. She shook her head no and lifted the bow back into aim, but then slowly dropped it.

"No you don't, however you could have killed me by now," she said dropping the bow at her side. He studied her face which seemed to grow a little cold. Perhaps she had lost her spirit, or perhaps he had broken it long ago.

"Rin," he said standing in front of her, "I'm sorry…"

"No," Rin shook her head backing away and to the other side of the fire, "I won't fall for your lies and trickery one more time. You don't love me, and you never did. It was always about power, and control."

"Rin don't say this," Sesshomaru growled wanting to pull her into his hungry arms so badly.

"Well it must be said," Rin said glaring at him, "I hate you Lord Sesshomaru."

"Rin," he said softly trying to keep his anger from getting the best of him as it always did. The problem was that he was an angry person, and all though to her he always apologized… he was still an angry person. He always let his anger get the better of him, "listen to me…"

"No you listen," Rin said her eyes getting watery before she walked towards him her finger in the air, "I found peace of mind, I am finally feeling good again Sesshomaru. I am on the other side with living, and all my tears have finally been cried. We can't hide the truth, we know each other better. When we try to make it work I end up hurt, and love isn't suppose to feel that way. So stay right where you are, I like it this way because it is good for my heart. I haven't felt this way in as long as I can remember. I know everything is going to be okay if you just stay gone Sesshomaru. Just let me go, and just let me…"

"I can't," Sesshomaru growled trying to walk towards her.

"No stay where you are. It's better this way, I will not fall to you again," Rin said wiping her tears away, "everything will be okay if you just go home and stay away from me."

"Rin there is more then just you and I. I cannot make you love me, and I wish nothing of the kind. However we have a similar problem," Sesshomaru said still standing as the flames licked beautiful light at the god like figure.

"And what is that?" Rin asked crossing her arms.

"Our daughter has been kidnapped," Sesshomaru said staring at the woman who stood before him with her long flowing dark brownish black hair tied back revealing her still youthful looking face.

"What?!" Rin gasped terror filling her eyes.

"I couldn't leave without you knowing. You can come along or continue your journey," Sesshomaru said his golden eyes being licked by the amber light of the fire.

"What are we waiting for?" Rin asked pushing past him.

*-*-*-*-*

When Midori woke up she placed a hand on her head as she slowly sat up trying to fix her vision as she stared into the dark scary stone room she was held prisoner in. Her head was pounding painfully as she felt the damp cold floor with her freezing hands. There was very little light coming from a corner, and she realized that she was in a prison cell.

"Hello?" Midori asked as her fingers wrapped around the cold metal bars of her cell, "Juro? Anyone?"

"Mmmm hello?" Juro's groggy voice came from a cell about two down from her.

"Juro!" she squealed trying to look out the bars.

"Midori?" he asked as he fumbled for the cell bars as well.

"Yes!" she said so relieved to hear his voice and know he was alive… for the moment.

"Are you alright?" he asked feeling the back of his head where a sword hilt had made contact.

"Well I'm alive, but I am frightened," she said slipping from her knees to her butt. A few sniffles came out of her before she spoke up again, "are… are you alright?"

"Yeah I think so," he said hating the sound of her tears, "but you have no idea how great it is to hear your voice Midori."

"Same here," she said as she wiped her watery eyes, "how are we getting out of here?"

"Don't worry Midori we will get out of here, and this I promise you," he said leaning against the bars feeling terrible. If he had not been drinking and got to drunk he could have fought the guys who kidnapped him.

"I know," she said trying to hold in her tears as she thought of all the horrible things that could happen. She softly sobbed into her hands as her knees hid her face.

"What… happened to you?" he asked afraid to hear the possibilities.

"Nothing," she said swallowing as she slowly wrapped her arms around her knees into a hug.

"They… didn't, harm or touch you did they?" he asked as his blood began to boil at the thought.

"No," she whimpered, "I mean I got whacked on the head once when I was yelling for help. But that's it."

"Oh," he said a sigh of relief falling from him as he leaned his head against the bars. Midori jumped when a large door opened and closed. Two men came walking in as they went to each of their cells. Juro jumped up immediately and watched him.

"No funny business you hear?" the guard asked unlocking his cell door and grabbing Juro's arm. Midori backed away from her guard as he walked in at her.

"Get over here," he yelled angrily, "if I have to come in after you anymore I'ma give you a beating!"

"No!" she screamed as he raised a metal stick at her. Juro closed his eyes before grabbing his captor and punching him. He then took his captors sword and swung it releasing the guards head from its neck. He then ran in to help Midori, but was surprised when the guard whacked him with the stick which seemed to shock him as he went flying to the floor, "NO! Juro!"

"Mi…dori," Juro moaned as the guard dragged the girl out by her hair and kicked the boy back into her cell. He locked the door so that Juro could not escape.

"Help! Juro!" she screamed as he dragged her through the doors.

"Midori!" he yelled out still in pain as he laid on the floor. He rolled over trying to crawl to the cell door and whispered, "Midori…"

*-*-*-*

"No! Release me this instant! Do you know who I am?!" she yelled as she tried to fight his grip. He then kicked the door open to a large room, and tossed her to the ground.

"Where's the boy?" another guard asked as he watched the girl look at them terrified.

"He killed Giro, so I locked him in her cell," the man said before leaving the room.

"Hello," someone said sitting in a large golden chair which sat on a pedestal. Midori looked at him curiously, and her eyes went wide.

"Benjiro?" Midori asked her heart beating wildly as he watched her with a big smile.

Authors note: Sorry it took me so long, hopefully I will be getting a laptop for my birthday this Wednesday! YAY! Then no one can take over the computer woot woot! And plenty of chapters will be getting up I promise! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to go get started on the next chapter so I will have a head start on it. REVIEWS PLEASE! Only if you like the story that is =) ideas also are appreciated. I could always use more ideas. =) Thanks everyone!


	8. She never cried in front of me

**Chapter 8:** She never cried in front of me…

Authors note: Alright so I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter, as I am finally starting to get some ideas. However I got so much going on my head that it is SLIGHTLY difficult! But anyways enough blabbering I am going to go and start writing.

Rin and Sesshomaru stopped off at the village to build up on supplies for Rin. Sesshomaru was not happy though when she demanded to go and say goodbye to Kenji again, and let him know where she was going this time. Rin got angry and turned to face him.

"Why does he need to know Rin?" he growled as they got closer to his little hut. Rin glared at him.

"Because he is my fiancé Sesshomaru," Rin said sticking her nose in the air and turning around to go into the house. Sesshomaru stood there in shock. His heart felt as if it was going to fly out of his chest and drown itself. He stood there a moment trying to collect himself. He was a lord, and he would not allow anyone to witness him fall apart. Slowly he walked towards the hurt trying to keep his hand off his sword, even though all that Sesshomaru could do was imagine killing that stupid young human boy.

"Rin," he said taking her in his arms, "I'm glad to see you back, but so soon?"

"My daughter is in great danger Kenji," Rin said as she pulled away from the hug feeling Sesshomaru's presence.

"Then I will help you," Kenji said turning to get his stuff.

"No," Rin said knowing Sesshomaru would likely kill the boy if he traveled alongside them, "I must do this on my own with Lord Sesshomaru."

"What?" Kenji asked turning around and staring at her with a look.

"You heard her," Sesshomaru growled as Kenji shot him a look before turning away not wanting to end his life at that moment.

"Well then," he said not turning around a moment. Finally he turned around and looked at Rin, "I wish you good luck and many blessings Rin. May you come home safe."

"Yes thank you," Rin smiled at him as he tried to smile unable to, "I will see you again Kenji."

"I hope you find her Rin," he said looking at her as she turned to leave with her pack on her back full of things she needed.

"Let's go Rin," Sesshomaru said hastily before walking down the road.

"No," Rin said angrily, "you will not talk to me as a servant or as a wife for I am neither of them to you."

"Now is not the time," Sesshomaru growled tired of hearing her pushing him away from her, when all he wanted to do was be with her. Jaken came running down the dirt road.

"I found you milord!" he squeaked and stopped trying to catch his breath.

"Jaken?" he asked giving him a look.

"Jaken," Rin smiled catching Jaken off guard.

"Rin? RIN! Your home!" he said excitedly.

"No," Sesshomaru growled before walking towards the stables.

"What?" Jaken asked looking at his lord.

"She has not returned _home_," Sesshomaru said making Rin roll her eyes before smiling at the little imp demon.

"Where did you go?" Jaken asked as they made their way into the stables.

"Let's talk on another day we must hurry and find Midori," Rin said as she grabbed Sesken from his stall.

"Right," Jaken nodded as Rin finished saddling and tossed the little toad up. Rin then climbed up behind him.

"Are you ready?" Rin asked Jaken who was clinging to the horses hair. It had been so long since he had been seated on a horse.

"Sure," Jaken said as Rin clicked to her horse who began to trot out of the stables and out of the city following Sesshomaru who was trying to keep a hold of the fading scent. For hours they rode following Sesshomaru through the dark, and Rin couldn't help but feel weary.

"Your exhausted Rin. We will stop and rest," Sesshomaru said before Rin snapped at him.

"I'm just fine! You don't control me anymore Sesshomaru!" she yelled without even realizing the coldness in her words.

"I'm not trying to control you Rin, but I am trying to not get dragged down," Sesshomaru said trying to keep himself angry.

"I am just fine," Rin said feeling herself shake angrily. Just his over whelming presence seemed to send her over the edge.

"Rin I am still the lord in this land so you will do as I command, not that you ever listened before. But your body is growing tired and weak, and I can smell it's fatigue Rin. I will not travel with someone in such poor condition," Sesshomaru growled as Rin pulled her horse to a stop.

"Why don't you ever try listening to me?" Rin snarled before jumping off of Ingwë who snorted and stomped his feet. She then pulled her bag off and pulled out a bag with the gray stallions feed. No reply came from Sesshomaru, instead he wondered off into the forest trying to clear his head and anger. He knew he couldn't keep things civil if he let go of his temper.

"Lo… lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked stumbling nervously into the section of the woods where Sesshomaru was pacing. Normally Rin would have gone in after him, but since she wasn't Jaken felt he needed to.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru acknowledged him without a beating this time. Something must have seriously been bothering Sesshomaru.

"Something is wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked more then said. Sesshomaru did not reply, "I will keep it a secret, just confide in this Jaken."

"I've never spoken to anyone… but Rin," Sesshomaru would not turn to look at Jaken.

"Let this Jaken lend Sesshomaru his ears. I will only speak when permitted my lord I swear it!" Jaken said quickly.

"I suppose," Sesshomaru said not looking back at the imp like toad, "I've never felt as if I didn't release this I would explode. I've never…"

"Yes," Jaken said before Sesshomaru shot him a look, "oh that's right, silence. Sorry milord."

"Rin is engaged," Sesshomaru said turning to look back at the large trees growing tall reach for the sky, "she is going to marry someone else. She is going to be someone else's wife, and I guess I can get on with my life. Isn't that suppose to thrill me? I can see how it all happened, and I can see the tears… of happiness fall from her eyes. That kills me Jaken, because now can see why she is finally crying. A husband to not tell her what to do, and someone to devote all of him to her.

"I just don't understand, how did this happen? It seems just like yesterday I was holding her in my arms. Maybe I would have changed if she told me she was miserable, but its hard for me to say. But the story is still the same, it's a sad one. I will always believe if she ever did cry for me, they were tears you cant see… you know the bad ones? And now I can see why… she's finally crying.

"Without a doubt I know now how it should be, now she is gone and its wrong… it bothers me. Tomorrow I will still be asking myself, how was I suppose to know she was slowly letting go? If I was putting her through hell, hell I couldn't tell. She could have given me a sign, and opened up my eyes. How was I suppose to see? How was I suppose to see… she never cried in front of me? At least not tears of..."

"Lord Sesshomaru it is alright," Jaken said when Sesshomaru paused feeling himself tremble with emotions. Sesshomaru did not reply to this comment, and his heart just seemed to race when he turned to look at Jaken who watched his lord. Sesshomaru's face looked the same, just as stoic and icy as ever. _But_ his eyes… they spilled the truth. Jaken was in awe at how much his master was being touched at that moment.

"She is my strength Jaken," he whispered as some of his white silvery hair fell over his shoulder when he dropped his head.

"Milord…" Jaken said backing away, "never have I seen you so… defeated."

"And you will never speak of this. I may never have Rin again, but she will always be my weakness," Sesshomaru said pulling himself back together. Strangely enough the great Lord of the Western Lands seemed to feel much better after venting.

"Your wish is my command Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken bowed as Sesshomaru walked passed him, and back to the camp. Rin lay already asleep by the fire. Sesshomaru watched through the golden orange flames at Rin's peaceful sleeping body. Sesshomaru sat down on a near by stump, and spent the rest of the night keeping watch over her… as his mind wandered with painful memories.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Midori stared at the man she was supposed to marry, and although a sense of sadness came to her she couldn't help but feel relieved. Her father had been wrong about something, and the only question was if she was to suffer and pay for his mistake?

"Midori," he said politely and non threateningly. But at the same time she couldn't quite trust him, and she had no reason to… he had no good intensions for her.

"I demand to know why I am here," Midori said angrily trying to cover up her fear. She was a bad liar, Benjiro could smell her fear.

"You pull no rank here milady," he said standing up from his seat.

"I hold rank where ever I go. I am the daughter of Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin," Midori said trying to hold her stature, "I am a princess, I am thee princess of The Western Lands."

"Yes and you are not home Midori," he said walking in front of her. She sat on her knees as tall as she could be, but her height did not match his full figured tall stance, "you are far from The Western Lands. Besides your lands are falling apart, and they will be mine soon enough."

"What?" Midori swallowed nervously, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your father and his weakness. With you missing alongside Prince Juro, he will destroy and scour their lands in search for you. With him gone and in a state of panic being held up by the growing power of the North. I can be free to take his Land from him, and if he makes it back alive… I will have the upper hand," Benjiro said smiling down at her.

"You were planning it all along," Midori shook her head at him before looking down at the ground feeling her body slouch.

"On the contrary," Benjiro laughed before turning and walking away from her, "I had another plan, but it was interrupted by Juro. His "affection" for you got in the way of me winning you over, and taking the throne that way. I was in jeopardy so my accomplice and I came up with another plan. This one, and it seems to be going swimmingly."

"Juro has no affection for me, and he was not in the way of anything. You seemed so nice," Midori shook her head, "what a shame Benjiro. You are as greedy as the next, and that is why your plan will fail."

"You think so huh?" Benjiro asked looking at her with amusement, "we will see who is right. Take her to her room."

"What? No! Wait!" she screamed struggling against the guards who dragged her from the room. But instead of going down stairs into the dungeon, they took her down the hall to a room, "where are you taking me? Why am I not going back to my cell?!"

"You are to be by yourself heavily guarded in the room," a man in armor dropped her to the floor and then stood outside her door. The room was like a cell, and she knew it was specially made for her. Only a single window not even big enough for a child to come through let some light spill into the well equipped room. The room had a comfortable looking mat on the floor, and a small desk with a simple chair. Some parchment lay stacked neatly, and a single writing instrument and ink sat beside it. There was candles that were lit, and spare candles for when the light died. It was a room prepared for a long stay, but it was not a stay Midori planned on staying.

Authors note: Sorry it took so long everyone! No laptop, a birthday… but no laptop. However I have my own comp, but no internet for it. The only internet is for the family comp, so yeah… not much different. I hope this was decent for the long wait, I'm tired and drained. The hormones really hitting my full force this week, I don't think I been a day without crying! How embarrassing! Jeesh! Later everyone.


	9. Escape for the sake of escape

Chapter 9: Escape for the sake of escape…

Authors note: This is going to be a short chapter, but however I a m attempting to get something up. I haven't had a computer or internet really to do it, but I have a brief moment and thought thhhat I would do so. This doesn't have uh spell check so bare with me! I'm sorry!

Midori sat impatiently in her room tapping her foot, as well shaking her leg. She was drawing nothing but blanks, and this was frustrating her. All she knew was she had to get out of there so she could tell someone what was going on, and she had to get to Juro before something bad happened to him.

A sigh escaped her drying parched lips as she grabbed at her glass of water. For two days she had been in there, and two days she worried frantically about whether her friend bellow was still alive. Looking at her glass of water something in her head clicked and a smile played dangerously on her lips.

With haste she stood up and knocked on her door. No one answered, so she called out, but no one replied. A sigh of frustration hit her again quickly before she pounded angrily yelling for someone to pay attention to her. For the past two days someone would bring in a pot of tea, a glass of water, and some food. But it was always the same burly man, and he obviously didn't feel threatened by her.

"What do you want?!" the man yelled in frustration as he finally reached his post.

"I am out of water, and need something to keep me hydrated!" Midori yelled back. He just sighed before she could hear him stomp off down the hall and out of hearing range. A small smirk threatened to give her away before the man showed up with her regular lunch rather early. He didn't want to make a lot of trips, so he just tried to get it all done in one.

"Get out of the way!" he bellowed from behind the closed door. She moved away grabbing a hold of her old tea pot still warm from the morning meal time. She hid it behind her back before calling to him.

"Check!" he knew her location, but it did not matter. He walked in with a knife in one hand, and the other with her tray. He watched her carefully as he set her tray on the floor in front of her mat, but it wasn't until he made his way to the door that she threw what was left of remaining of her morning tea.

"Ah! You bitch!" he squealed holding his face before lunging at her with his knife. But she was too fast as she grabbed the tray that was sitting harmlessly on table beside her and wacked him in the head. He stumbled back his hand to his head before she was behind him her sharp ended quill at his throat.

"You're going to pay for this," he threatened with a dangerous outrage in his tone.

"Drop your knife," she said pushing that sharply pointed tip into his flesh making him squirmed in pain. He slowly, after her pushing it deeper into his flesh, dropped the knife and put his hands up defenselessly. He went to spin around but she then cracked him over his head with the tea pot. He fell to the floor with a thud and Midori then grabbed his knife and the sword in his belt. She then fumbled for the keys that all the guards carried.

Once she had it securely locked in her hands she peaked out the door, and then slowly tiptoed down the hall listening to any and every sign of human movement. Most of the guards in the ridiculous place were humans, so easy to dispose of. Clearly Benjiro knew not what he was doing, or had a bigger better crew saved up for something different… dangerous. She shuttered at the thought as the sound of footsteps and armor clinking together made her freeze in terror.

Quickly with as much haste as she could muster up in her frozen terror Midori grabbed a door and swung it open. She was in luck; it was nothing, but an empty room. She heard as the men walked past the door and down the hall chattering about something they had obviously enjoyed doing.

Quickly Midori took off back on her original route and down the stairs to where the main hall area was. She didn't know too well where she was going, but decided to just follow along with her instincts. She could feel she was going the right way trying to train back through her memory. She could feel nerves boil up inside of her as sounds surrounded her, and at any moment she could be caught. But so far lady luck was on her side, and she wasn't about to take off now not without Juro.

THERE IT WAS! The large iron door she remembered being dragged through by her hostile captors. They painfully dragged her, and this she was certain was the door. How could a memory like that be erased or tainted by time? When the fear and terror was so real, and still so fresh? Like a wound only a few days old, it was not bleeding and nasty, but it burned with the same intensity. Now was not the time to think about such painful thoughts, not with another's life on the line. She had an obligation to him, and the look of terror on his face when she was dragged away was still imprinted in her brain.

'I'm on my way Juro I promise,' she thought as she grabbed the large iron door handle, but was terrified when the door slowly began to open. She quickly hid in the crack between the wall and the door as two men walked out laughing as if nothing wrong was happening in that large tomb. No one heard her deep breaths of panic, and no one thought to turn and look. She was lucky, once again. Releasing a large, but as soft as possible sigh, she continued to enter the large iron room. The smell of sulfur and the heat was over whelming as Midori grabbed the side of the wall to catch her balance. She grabbed the railing trying to support herself as she looked at the large drop below.

"Whoa, I never noticed that before," she swallowed as she pushed herself across the iron bridge. Hastily she grabbed the other door, and opened it peaking as she made her way in. There were the cells as clear as day. Perhaps it was anxiety, or excitement but she lost focus and ran to the cells not looking for anyone around.

"What are you doing in here?" a man voice boomed from not too far down the row of cells. He had just locked someone up, and Midori could hear them whimpering. Terror made her freeze as she held to one of the iron polls. She swallowed nervously as she could hear the loud thumping of his large boots.

"Nothing," she responded not sure what to say.

"You're not supposed to be here!" he shouted in frustration.

"No?" she asked not sure how to respond. She knew if she turned to face him then he would surely recognize who she is.

"Then what are you doing down here?" he asked getting closer his pace still rapid.

"I got lost," Midori bit her lip realizing that was the most ridiculous excuse.

"Heh," he laughed slowing his pace eerily, "well a girl like you shouldn't be wondering around a place like this alone… especially down here. No one comes down here often, except for me."

"Mid…" a voice crackled from a cell two ways down making the man stop to turn and look. Midori then quickly hit him in the back of the head with the handle of the sword she had carefully hidden at her side. The man grunted before falling to the floor. Midori then grabbed his keys so that she could easily get through the cell doors. Juro laid on the flood in a pool of obviously his own blood.

"Juro," Midori whimpered as she swung the door open and fell by his side. But it wasn't only her whimpers that caught her attention. It sounded like… a child's

"Hold on a minute I will be right beside you before you know it," she quickly peeked before walking out of the cell and down a few cells where I child sat on the floor besides a lifeless woman. By the look of it she was not treated in a manner of discretion, and it was obvious that women were not seen as people. This woman had probably been violated before beaten to death while a little girl maybe two cried for her mother to wake up. A burst of rage filled Midori as she thought about the poor woman probably trying to protect her child, and now the child sitting cold, alone, dying of starvation, and motherless.

Midori then quickly picked up the crying girl bouncing her hoping the crying would stop. She didn't want to have to knock the child out, or leave her there to die. She sighed before walking back to where Juro lay beaten and battered himself. She laid the child down who was still crying and shook Juro.

"Juro? Juro!" she yelled a whisper as she tried to wake her friend. He slowly came back to consciousness.

"Mid… ori?" he asked trying to look through dazed eyes.

"What happened?" she let out a whimper before shaking her head no, "it doesn't matter tell me later. We have to go, come on get up."

"Leave…" he had a hard time saying what he needed to, "me. Midori, go."

"Not without you," she said grabbing his arm hoping it wasn't previously injured and pulled him up. He grimaced in pain as she used all her strength to get him up. He stood up against a wall as she grabbed the child in one arm, "Can you walk?"

"I just need a little guidance," he moaned in pain as she wrapped her arm under him. He stood on his two feet, but he obviously was having vision problems, "there's a hidden door…"

"What?" Midori asked looking to Juro.

"Over there," he pointed to the wall where it seemed like there was nothing but iron and brick, "it leads outside somewhere. The guard uses it to take a break without getting caught."

Midori walked towards the door setting Juro up against the wall before feel around for a whole. Nothing. She sighed hitting it in frustration and the wall seemed to move. Midori then hit it again, and then began pushing. The sound of the iron scratching the floor made her wince, but it didn't matter when there was enough room for her to fit one out at a time. Midori then pushed Juro through helping him down, before going back for the child who now resorted to silent hyperventilating sobs. Fresh air surrounded them as she pushed the door to the holding area shut and then grabbed Juro careful not to stab him with the sword tucked into the belt she had holding the keys and other random things. She hadn't yet checked to see what her good friend the guard had tied to his waste before she had snatched it before leaving her holding cell to find Juro.

The child in one arm, and Juro on the other, Midori quickly pushed on towards the stable not too far away. She set them down next to each other before running in to grab a horse. But she got greedy, after knocking out the stable hand, and grabbed three horses. One was rather large, an obvious war horse and pack horse. The other two were very nice. She packed them with saddles, and horse feed as well as carrots and apples to keep them tied over until they reached land. The horse carried the supplies willingly as Midori rode on top of the big aw horse with Juro and the baby in the front.

They took it slow being careful not to trip or fall, and the horses were cooperating, but she still feared a bad reaction from all of the horses. The forest was thick and dense as they traveled slowly, no faster than a brisk trot. Midori hadn't realized how late in the day it had been, but there was no way she was stopping. So they rode through the evening and through nightfall, while Midori walked on the ground leading. It was a long and exhausting trip with the baby crying, and Juro moaning in pain asking to stop. But no break until the sun had started popping up over the mountain tops shinning dimly through the tall fanning tree tops.

"Midori?" asked Juro as he slumped side to side under the horse who was surprisingly, unlike the other horses, still energetic.

"What Juro?" Midori asked aching painfully.

"Do you hear that?" he asked blinking as he sheltered his eyes from the sun the little girl tucked in-between him and the shoulder blades of the horse.

"Hear what?" she said in agitation.

"A river Midori," he said as he heard the water rushing, "can we take a break yet?"

"Yes," she smiled turning the horses in the direction of the river. There it was in all its glory, a tiny river smoothly ran through the forest. They could probably cross it, but they were in need of a trail. They quickly unpacked the horses, watering them before letting them stop to graze. Midori then quickly made up some grain for the horses especially the one who had been carrying two people a child. The little girl was fast asleep, but awoke when she was handed down to Midori. She sat up in the rocky bank of the river as Midori helped take off some of Juro's top clothing until he was in nothing except his pants.

"You're blushing," he smirked as she looked away with pink cheeks. She scratched her nose before shaking her head.

"I am doing no such thing," she said before taking off her top layer of clothing so she was in her under-dress. He smiled as she walked into the water taking a handful of it and placed it in her mouth. He followed pursuit realizing how thirsty he really was.

"Who's the brat?" he asked throwing his thump over his shoulder at the girl trying to chew on a pebble.

"Oh don't do that!" Midori said pretty sure that even though she didn't know a thing about taking care of children, they probably weren't suppose to eat rocks. Juro laughed as Midori tried to catch her balance as the weight of her soaking wet dress dragged her down. She grabbed the child's hand pulling the rock from it. The little girl squealed and whined throwing her head into the air as her little brown curls soaked up her tears.

"She's got lungs on her! Shut her up before she gets us caught!" he yelled trying painfully to get back onto shore.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked putting her hands on her hips, "throw her in the river?"

"If you won't do that then give her back the rock," he laughed as she glared at him.

"I'm not giving her a rock. Why would I give her something that's going to break her teeth? Or swallow and choke?" Midori said annoyed with Juro, slightly relieved to have him back to himself.

"She is probably teething, and I'm more then sure she like the rest of us are hungry," he said walking painfully to the bag of oats carrots and apples. He grabbed a carrot snapping it in half, and then bit off a piece of the apple and sat down by the girl who was biting on her fingers teary eyed. He then chewed up the carrots until they were in little itty bitty chunks and spat it into his hand. Midori watched folding her arms curiously before he took a pinch and placed it in her mouth. The little girl chewed on it slowly and unsure as she watched him with dazzling blue teary eyes. Her nose was pink and water logged like her cheeks and puffy eyes. He smiled at her as he gave her another pinch and she took it a little more willingly. Before they knew it she was taking it from him bite after bite until it was gone. Juro then gave her the bitten apple piece for her to chew on.

"How did you do that? All of that?" Midori asked as she looked at Juro who stood up leaving the little girl to gnaw on it instead of a rock. The little girl looked dirty, but content.

"Well," he said walking towards her standing directly above her, so close she thought she could feel the heat radiating off of his skin, "I have younger siblings remember?"

"Oh that's right," Midori said blushing again before turning away. He just smiled bigger, but did not move, "how are you feeling?"

"I am feeling tired and sore," he said his body still strained with dry blood. Midori turned around to examine the wounds.

"We should take care of that," Midori said biting her lip as she looked at the bruises and spots where he had been so badly beaten it had broke his skin open. She tried to hold back the tears as she led him to a giant rock that sat in the water. He sat dangling his legs in the water as she cleaned off the blood from where open wounds were left untreated. He watched her intensely as she gently cleared away the dried blood. She bit her lip trying to not get dizzy from how obviously infected it was, "I'm going to go get some herbs really fast. I will be back in a second."

"You shouldn't go alone," he instantly ordered.

"I am hardly leaving," she laughed before walking slowly back to shore and disappearing from the clearing of the bank into the thick forest. It took about nearly ten minutes before she returned with an armful of plants. She then quickly went to work mixing the ingredients together before returning to his aid. She gently applied it onto parts that seemed infected, and cleaned the others. She then helped him down and wade into the water more to clear his achy body, "you should rest for a little while."

"So should you," he said looking at her as she helped him out of the water feeling much better.

"I will after you," a smile danced on her face as she assured him she would get some sleep, "someone has to keep watch, as well an eye on the baby."

"I don't think she will be a problem," he smirked making Midori look where the little girl laid passed out on the hard rock bank.

"You have a way with children," Midori smiled before looking back to him. He shrugged his shoulders and made a face.

"I've had experience," he said smiling at her making Midori blush again. His stare was so intense that she didn't know what to do, let alone why. His face went serious as her gaze wondered off uncomfortably, "Thank you Midori."

"For what?" she said looking back to him before sitting on the ground in the sun to dry off.

"For rescuing me," he said sitting down beside her.

"It's nothing, really," she said watching the baby snooze on the ground.

"It's something Midori. You came back for me when you didn't have to," he sighed staring off at the distance, "I'm not sure I know of anyone who would have."

"I'm sure you would have done the same," Midori said as he dropped his head in thought, "right?"

"Of course Midori," he said before looking over at her with dark angry eyes.

"I tried to, that's how I ended up this way," he said before looking back at the ground.

"Juro… I'm, I'm sorry," she said looking away in horror, "I never meant to cause you any pain."

"I would have done it again, especially after what you've done for me. Not only did you save me, but you nursed me when you didn't have to. I never asked you or gave you any hint I wanted any help," he said still looking at the ground, "I'm just sorry we had to end up here. This is never what I planned."

"I don't think anyone had this planned," she said before an image popped up in her head, "well, except Benjiro."

"What? Benjiro?" he asked in awe as he looked over at her.

"He is the one who had us kidnapped. He has this giant plan, but now is not the best time to talk of it. Let us get our rest so we can get to safer ground," she said standing up and going to collect the girl.

"Who's the child?" he asked this time not so sarcastic.

"She was in a cell not too far from you. Her mother had obviously been raped and tortured to death; of who she was I do not know. But she was not alive when I went to check. The mangled brown hair, and silenced blue eyes tell me she is the mother. So she has no family, and I couldn't leave her there Juro. I will find her a family," Midori said as she picked the little girl up and walked back up the tiny hill. She grabbed her dress and laid it down scrunching it into a bed for her.

"Perhaps she has found one," he said watching her as she gently placed the child down. Midori smiled before turning to look at him.

"I don't think I could be her family Benjiro. She is human, and I am not. Not to mention there are royal families back home who cannot have children, and if I she can find a place with them then I would be happy to help them," she said before sitting down trying to relax her muscles a moment. She pondered on what the next moves would be, and what they were going to do. Juro fell fast asleep, and then woke up to take watch so Midori could rest.

Authors note: Hey! I hope you all enjoyed this! I'm right a short chapter for next chapter, this one went on for a little while. I was proud of the time I had with it. Now I have about an hour or so to write the next chapter lol! Comments and reviews SOOO appreciated! Makes it more worth writing! Or hustling to at least lol!


	10. Everything will be okay,

Chapter 10: **Everything's going to be okay…**

They traveled for a day and a half through the shallow ends of the river bank. They knew that they had Benjiro's men after them, and the best way of not being found was to leave no tracks. Things were looking hopeless, but when one was about to give in the other was there with just enough hope to get the other through it. Juro's wounds were still pretty bad, and made things slightly difficult on the journey. He was constantly in pain, and though he would not admit it out loud to her she knew by the look on his face when he rode.

Constantly they would argue over taking a break. Midori would claim that it was for the better, and Juro would say that was a ridiculous and idiotic plan that would get them caught or killed. Midori would drop it for a moment in embarrassment until she would feel anger take over her when that pained look would cross his face.

"Surely something is wrong Juro," Midori scowled walking beside him and the horse.

"I said no Midori now drop it damn it," he snapped angrily, "we are not stopping."

"Who left you in charge? If I remember correctly I saved you and got us out of that castle," Midori stopped and placed her hands on her hips. Juro pulled on the reins stopping the horse.

"Yeah barely Midori, you are hardly qualified to take charge and make accurate good decisions. You let your heart get in the way of your head," he said glaring down at her. Midori's mouth dropped open at his accusation completely stunned unable to move, "now let's keep moving. We need to find some sign of a trail or village."

"Yeah," a crack broke through her voice as she turned to keep walking leaving Juro there to realize that he said something that hurt her. They walked in silence for quite some time before they heard the sound of splashing around the river bend. Midori pulled to a stop nervously making Juro look up from staring at the horses ears in deep concentration; the baby firmly wedged into his chest.

"Shhhhh," Midori hissed as Juro asked her what was wrong. He went silent as Midori slowly glided through the water to look at the three women who were gathering water and cleaning laundry, "people."

"People?" he asked painfully climbing down holding his ribs painfully. Midori wouldn't look at him as he walked to her side to look at the people, "humans…"

"Yes," Midori agreed.

"Perhaps they have a village some where close where we can settle down for awhile until we are off the radar," Juro said making her shake her head.

"I need to get home as soon as possible," Midori snapped angrily.

"I know Midori," Juro snapped back, "but do you honestly think that he doesn't have men out hunting for you? We need to settle down until things are quiet, and keep an eye out for information. Your father will come looking for you eventually, and we can find a way to spread word to him or rumors to Benjiro. But we cannot pass through, that would look to conspicuous."

"Fine," Midori said angrily as Juro walked out past the giant rock foundation that kept them hidden.

"Hello," Juro said making the girls look up frantically. Obviously they never had visitors there, or anyone who walked out from the water. Midori timidly grabbed the baby and pulled the horses out from behind the rock so they were visible to the ladies.

"Who are you?" one of the ladies asked nervously holding her laundry very close to her.

"My name is Uro," Juro said very delicately obviously trying to think without showing the falseness in his words, "and this… this is my wife Midi and our daughter."

"Why do you wonder the waters stranger?" another one asked with curiosity at Midori who stood very still nervous of what could happen.

"We lost our home to a fire when our village was ransacked by bandits. We have been traveling since. But the days grow hotter, and my wife and child need a place to call home once more," Juro spoke with words that sounded as if they were nothing but the truth, it stunned Midori how well he was handling it. How much the ladies believe them, "is there a place near by where we can seek refugee and once more rebuild our lives?"

The woman chatted amongst themselves as Midori slowly made her way towards Juro. The thought of her being his wife seemed to strangely linger in her thoughts, but she would push it away as a ridiculous thought. Juro glanced over at her to see that she was very intensely buried in her own mind.

_Strange this girl is,_ he thought to himself as he tried not making his observation known, _she is always buried in her own thoughts. She is just… _

"Alright," one of the ladies said with a smile, "we live in a village near by here. It isn't much, just a small farming community. We don't have much to help you start, but we can loan you things until you get back on your feet. There is an old man who has been looking for someone to live in his house and care for it for him. He is dying, and the place is falling apart. You may discuss with him what he wants in return, but he wants to make sure that someone will take care of his house once he has left this world."

"We will accept," Midori said frantically not wanting them to change their mind, "it would give them long enough to stay hidden, and yet they could easily leave when need be."

"We will," Juro nodded politely as Midori moved towards the bank of the river. Juro followed behind her as she moved their horses with speed. Juro helped the ladies carry their large laundry loads as Midori memorized the way back to the river as the ladies move through the thick trees.

One of the ladies had led them to a decent sized house that looked a little warn out. Shrubs and weeds were growing along where gardens and land had once flourished with fruit. An old barn sat falling apart with a few animals who looked slightly starving, but luckily they had plenty of weeds and over grown grass to keep them alive. A small creek ran through with clean water to keep the animals watered. It was a charming little place, nothing compared to a castle… but for those on the run it was perfect.

"This way," the lady said leading to the front door. You could tell it was once a place of wealth and wonder.

"We need a place to store our horses," Midori said hastily. The lady nodded and walked in the direction of the barn. Juro helped take two of the horse into the barn which was very wide and spacey. Midori fed the horses some of their grain and carrots, and then couldn't resist feeding the other two horses that belong to the old man which were looking very thin. Midori smiled as she saw animals she had only ever seen in books or from far away. Farm animals were not something royalty dealt with very much. There was a cow, two sheep, a little pigmy goat, and four chickens that looked gloomy and under kept.

"Are you done yet?" the lady asked as Midori finished playing with the little goat. She nodded and followed pursuit quickly.

"Jin?" the lady asked as she opened the door walking into the decently kept house.

"Yes," an old man said trying to wobble his way into the room. His head was pretty much bald with a few strands of white hair, his skin was old and wrinkly, his old bones creaked as he moved, "Sang-li," he said smiling at the lady, "you have come to visit this old man?"

"For a moment," she said very solemnly, "I have brought you some nice people as companions. They are willing to take over the property for you, and willing to look after you in exchange."

"Ah, I see," the old man said slowly making his way to look at them, "lovely couple you are. But why do you wish to take over my property?"

"We have lost our home sir," Midori said trying to remember Juro's story, "and we are in need of a new start."

"Well this place is yours with the agreement that I stay until my death. I want you to promise to care for, and love this home as I did when I was able to. I cannot do much, and the animals are in need of caring for. I would like your word that you will care for me as well," he said in his shaky old voice, "I'm sure it will not be long before I join my beloved wife Ming, so I will not be a burden for long. My son died in a war not of his own, and I have no one to leave this place to. So with your promise you may make your start here."

"It is a promise," Juro said politely bowing to the old man. Jin chuckled at Juro and lifted a shaky hand.

"Young man you remind me of myself, how I tried my hardest to provide for my family. If only my son had been a family oriented man instead, perhaps things would have been different. But this place is yours, and your free to make it so. The animals are useable, and still very fresh. But they will need to be kept better then they have to get them into shape. They have names already. The horses are both ten years old and very willing and able, the cow is about twelve, and the goat is fairly young. I ask that you do not sell them for they have lived their life here a long time," the old man chuckled before the old man tried to hobble his way back to the kitchen, "I was attempting at fixing myself some food. Their maybe enough for you guys to make yourself something as well."

"Allow me," Juro said helping the old man walk. Midori followed and looked at the kitchen. She had never been one for house work, nor did she know how to cook very well. The only things she cooked were simple, although she had watched the cooks quite often intrigued at how fast they moved.

"If I may ask, could you take over the cooking as well. I find myself not eating because I am unable to," the old man said feeling obviously embarrassed.

"Yeah," Midori tried to force a smile as she realized that this was the way that the rest of the world lived. She had no idea how easy she truly had it.

"Great," the old man said before eating his small salad. It looked very plain.

"Would you like something else to eat?" Midori asked nervously. The old man smiled at her.

"You're a very beautiful young lady," he said making out her facial features, "you are not like us, you are not human."

"Uh-oh, erm," Midori didn't know how to answer.

"It's alright missy," he said taking a bite of his lettuce, "we do not fear your kind around here, you have shown no ill temper or will to harm. As long as you keep your end of the bargain, you are safe here. Could one of you see me to my room, I am very tired."

"Of course," Juro said helping the old man walk out of the kitchen and down the hall to a small room with just a simple mat on the floor next to a picture of a younger him and a beautiful woman.

"Midori?" Juro asked as she finished making sandwiches. She glanced over at him with a confusing look on her face, "what is it?"

"I don't know," she said looking at him with no smile on her face or eyes, "it feels so strange being here. As if this is where I am meant to be, but at the same time… so far away. I don't know what to do Juro."

"It will be fine, _everything is going to be okay_," he said walking to her and placing his hands on her shoulders, "I've failed you in the past, but not this time. Never again."

"It's not you," she said pulling away so she could look out the window, "it's this place. It has so much history in it, and I just don't know where to begin. Do we plan for a long settlement, or is this short and temporary."

"Lets just live it day by day. Let's plan for some what settlement and play it by ear. Let's see what we can do with this place. If we get some vegetable plans and plant them, we will have food and stuff to sell. If we sheer the sheep, that is more money. We can sell two of our horses, and keep the big one and the old mans. We can make this work, get a small thing for the baby to sleep in."

"Where are we going to sleep?" Midori asked not looking at him.

"There are two extra rooms," he said walking beside her, "I can take one and you the other."

"It will look to conspicuous," she said sighing, "perhaps just separate beds."

"No," Juro said placing a hand on her shoulder, "you can have your own space. I will claim it as I have a study and I spend all my time in there. No one will ever know."

"I suppose your right," Midori said turning around to face him. Well I guess I will get started on the weeds."

"I will go to town, are you sure you won't go with me?" he asked nudging her. Midori nodded her head and gave a smile.

"Sure, I will go with you," she said following him out the door.

While in town they sold the two horses they had brought with them. Lucky for them they had such nice bred horses that they got a lot of money for them. They were able to buy food, a lot of vegetable plants of all kinds, and some tools. Even better, they had plenty of left over money to save up. As they began to set up their new life Juro couldn't help but notice that something was seriously bothering Midori. But he would figure it out, he would fix it, and he would make her proud… no matter what he had to do.

*-*-*-*

"It's been days," Rin said feeling hopeless, "and no one has heard anything."

"When did you get naive Rin?" Sesshomaru growled angrily. She glared at him with anger.

"At least one of us still cared about our daughters where about, I'm sorry I'm the only one who is worried!" Rin cried out tired and stressed.

"Rin if I didn't care I wouldn't be here," he said not looking back at her, "and I have nothing to worry about. No one would dare harm her in fear of my wrath."

"Have you ever thought that maybe you aren't as feared as you have been trying to make yourself?! That maybe leaving your daughter and wife behind were not going to get you the results you wanted, that you were giving them up in vain?"

"Nothing is in vain," he growled again.

"Apparently," she said with watery eyes. How could he be so uncaring? So careless? So… evil?

"Either your not the man I knew and loved, or you never were and I was fooled," Rin said stilling on top of her horse.

"Or perhaps you were to blind and afraid to see all of me," Sesshomaru said hating every venomous word that came out to sting painfully. But he had to hide his emotions, and the only way to pretend like he didn't care… was to be hateful.

"Well now we both see why," she said giving her horse a soft kick and riding past him angrily.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked walking up closer behind him.

"_What_," Sesshomaru growled. Jaken coward and decided to keep going with what he was to say, "speak now Jaken while my patience is bearable."

"If you want to win Rin back I don't think your tactic is working," Jaken said nervously. Sesshomaru stopped and growled, "sorry lord Sesshomaru!"

"Do not tell me what I want or how to get it," Sesshomaru said with a warning in his voice.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru!" he squeaked scared. He quickly cowered down.

"How do you think she needs to be won over?" Sesshomaru whispered loud enough only Jaken could hear.

"Well…" Jaken shouted with excitement before Sesshomaru growled warning him to be discrete, "she needs to be cared for, she needs to feel like your there for her. That's why she goes for the human guy, Jaken knows Rin well. She needs to feel loved, and not have to guess or ask for the affection."

"Hmmm," Sesshomaru sighed with frustration, "she is so…"

"So what? Is she worth it?" Jaken asked worried in which the way he was saying it.

"She is," Sesshomaru growled once more, but it was not one of anger, or warning, or anything violent… it was one of defeat and sadness, "I want to be what she needs. But I fear it is too late for this Sesshomaru."

"That is not for you or I to decide milord, it is for Rin… perhaps you should talk to her," Jaken said nodding his encouragement.

Sesshomaru had made the decision right then and there that he was going to do everything to win her back, and on the next break… he would tell her of his feelings. He would hold nothing back, he would let her in… and he prayed, she would do the same.

Authors note: If I get some good reviews! I might make something yummy happen for Sesshy-poo and Rin! But I need reviews reviews reviews! Sorry it took me so long to put a new chapter up, but I have been preoccupied with being pregnant. I am being pushed into labor this coming Friday! So I hope… the sooner you review, the sooner I can get to a new chapter before the baby comes and takes ALL my time!

Love4horses


End file.
